She's More
by Acheron11000
Summary: Leon is trying run Shinra out of business while keeping his brother from going AWOL and his employees from killing each other. He's also trying to find his ideal love. And he's got standards, but what happens when the one doesn't fit them? For those who are homophobes this is not for you please move on.
1. Chapter 1

When looking for his ideal love, Leon wanted someone who was hot. Not cute, not handsome, hot. They had to practically worship the ground he walked on and not question his authority. He also wanted them to be his height and they would be solely supported by him, just because he could afford it. He wanted someone with dark hair and dark eyes and a devoted personality.

Zack Fair had all these qualities, except one. He was straight. Like a line, or an edge of paper, like a ruler. And he had a girlfriend, so there would be no opportunities to seduce the man into changing his mind. With a sigh he entered the complex of his business, attention briefly diverted to his secretaries desk as he heard someone growl, "Look lady, I'm just the delivery boy. I'm not responsible for the care in which it was or wasn't packaged. Call whoever you ordered it from and complain to them. I have more work to do."

"I'm not finished! You come back here!" Scarlett rose and began to chase after the blond man who stalked toward the door. Her heels however gave her a serious disadvantage and Leon had to chuckle as she tried to move quickly in them, taking short little steps.

His amusement attracted the furious glare of blue eyes. Of course, Leon continued to be amused, but closed down his features and went to halt Scarlett, since it was clear she wasn't going to be able to stop the man.

"Scarlett, has the mail come in yet?"

"Well, um, I'm not sure, Mr. Leonhart. I've been arguing with that . . . that man!" She knew Leon disliked swear words and since the first time had never used another one in front of him.

"Well, what happened with the delivery he made?"

"It's broke!" Scarlett led him back to her desk and showed him a box that contained pieces of a snow globe.

"Is this all that was in it, where's the packing?" Leon knew that Scarlett's mother was fond of snow globes and Scarlett ordered one for her every year on her birthday.

"There wasn't any." She pouted and Leon was reminded why he was gay. Women were such a pain, never thinking before acting.

"I'm afraid the delivery boy was right. Call the company and complain and make them send you a new one." Leon left a stunned Scarlett at her desk and began making his way up to his office.

"Leon," It was his research director, Shalua, "Valentine Industries has donated one of their researchers to our cause. Apparently, he's quite the gun expert. I contacted a new delivery service this morning because Almasy's simply wasn't timely enough. This one is smaller, but Miss Lockhart says the man is efficient and timely. The V.I. man will be here this afternoon to help me with plans on the weapons, but Leon," She paused and sighed, her synthetic arm swinging with the motion, "I really need a sword expert. Zack is a wonderful instructor in its use, but since Genesis retired I don't have anyone who really knows the ins and outs of making such a weapon better. And Shinra has no interest in sharing their weapons expert. Oh, and I finished that bit of research concerning mako infections. I've come up with a cure, however, we don't have the materials to mass produce it and Shinra has the monopoly on the source."

"Which is?"

"The Chaos Lands."

"So that blue stone actually worked?" He pushed open the door for the stairs. He hated taking the elevator.

"Yes, Shelke will never need another mako treatment."

Leon turned on her, "You used it already?"

"I had to test it and Shelke was a willing subject."

"She's your sister-

"And now she's better. Leon, I knew it wouldn't hurt her. Now, don't forget, you're supposed to meet that V.I. weapons master at one. I've already told Scarlett to call the moment they drive in." With that she hustled off, leaving Leon staring after in mingled awe and frustration. The woman was a powerhouse of work and motivation and the main reason his science department was expanding and nearly monopolizing the industry. Now if only they could get a contract on the chaos stones they'd have it made. Mako poisoning was a serious problem everywhere and if Shalua had found a cure-Leon clenched a fist-they'd be able to heal so many people. This information had to be kept strictly secret though, if Shinra found out about it, they'd make a cure only the rich could buy. Leon didn't want that, but there was no need to tell Shalua to be quiet and as long as Reno didn't find out about it they were in the clear.

Continuing to his office he ran into Yuffie.

"Hey, Squall!"

"I told you to call me Leon." He growled.

"Oops, forgot. Anyway, had like a million complaints already about your swords again. The battle arena in Greece wants something better, not just bigger."

"Tell them we'll make any necessary replacements." Leon opened the door to his office.

"They said the next time they'll start sending the medical bills to you." Yuffie's voice halted him in the doorway.

He heaved a sigh, he had no choice, he was going to have to halt that part of his production until he could get a new manager for it. Shiva freeze Genesis for leaving like that! His cooperation was called GunBlade for a reason! Not just for his famous gunblades, but because he manufactured both. He was shutting down half his operations for this. People would still be paid, but he could only fund such a situation for so long before money ran out. Most of his profits were going to his science research. Perhaps with this latest break through- he'd have to somehow purchase a section of the Chaos Lands so he could supply Shalua with what she needed.

Slamming his office door shut he took a deep breath. One thing at a time, Leon, one thing at a time. There was already a sheet on his desk with three sword replacement requests. Yuffie had even found addresses. Bless the girl's energy, just never let her know.

Punching a line on his phone, "Scarlett?"

A flirty giggle answered him, "Scarlett!"

"Oh, damn." She muttered before picking up the receiver, "Yes, Mr. Leonhart?"

"First, don't curse, second give me the number for that delivery service." Leon ordered.

"But Leon, it was bro-

"Scarlett." He purred threateningly.

"278-7433." Quickly Leon dropped the phone on its cradle, certain that the bang would leave Scarlett unable to hear a single thought in her head, much less anything uttered by useless dullards.

Dialing the number he gathered the addresses before him so he could read them off quickly.

"Strife delivery service, you name it we deliver." A woman's voice answered the line.

"GunBlade Corporations, I need three swords dropped off at three different addresses as soon as possible. Today would be best." He then rattled off the addresses and asked her for the fee.

"Hmmm, he's on a run right now, but he can swing by and pick them up in about an hour. It'll take him at least one and a half to deliver, so 10,000 gil should cover the rush."

"Excellent. I'll have the payment downstairs when he arrives." He hung up and began to wade through applications. He had received several since putting out an ad for a sword smith, but most of them were half-way hopefuls who would never be any good because he didn't need someone who knew how to work a cash register.

For hours he tossed aside paper after paper, hope shrinking as the discard pile grew. Wasn't there anyone who knew how to work metal properly anymore? Sure there was plenty in that pile that could weld, meld and mold, but Leon was looking for something special, someone who could 'talk' to the metal as it were and know what it wanted to be made into. He scoffed at himself, that sounded just as silly as some of . . . he let the thought trail off.

"Hey, Mr. Dead guy!"

He was ready to berate Yuffie as she continued, "The V.I. guy is here, oh man is he here! You're supposed to meet him, remember. It's okay if you don't want to because I'll take him on a tour of every hotel in town!"

Exiting his office he sighed, "Thank you, Yuffie. That won't be needed. Stay here and finish faxing those orders."

"Yes, boss." She was already off in dream land about the man. If Leon hadn't seen the same act before, he'd think she was serious.

Instead of taking the stairs, Leon took the elevator to the ground floor, hoping that Valentine's gun expert wouldn't be kept waiting too long.

When he arrived, the man appeared in need of rescuing. Scarlett was at it again, he needed to find someone new to man his front desk, he really did.

"Scarlett. You haven't seen your mother in a while have you? No. I didn't think so. Take a vacation and go see her. I'll have Yuffie arrange your flight." Then he shoved her out the door and deactivated them.

Pinching his scar he shook his head thinking, that woman!

"It's about time you did that." Shalua was walking into the lounge, "It's a good thing I know just the person to take her place." She flipped open her phone and sent a quick text message before turning to address the visitor.

"Hi, I'm Shalua, head of scientific research. If you find you need medical aid and/or maintenance come see me. Until then, follow Leon." With that she rushed off again.

Leon heaved another sigh at his implacable staff. How could they all do this to him in one day?

"Forgive me, just a moment while I contact my personal secretary. He picked up the phone at the front desk and punched Yuffie's number, "Kisiragi?"

"Yo?"

"Arrange cab, flight and one week's paid vacation for Scarlett. Then notify maintenance please." They would change the name plate on the desk.

"Alright! I been waiting for this one!" Leon held the phone several inches from his ear at the girls' enthusiastic reply.

"Thank you, Yuffie."

"Oh, my pleasure, Leon." Then she dropped the phone with a click.

"My apologies about Scarlett. That won't happen again. I'm Leon Leonhart, please just call me Leon."

He finally paid notice to his visitors' attire. The man wore a red cape draped about his shoulders, the collaring hiding much of his face. The reason for the cape was obvious in the form of golden prosthetics. His tousled long black hair was restrained by a red strip of material and his eyes were as red as his cape. Yuffie was certainly right about the man's good looks.

"Vincent Valentine." Carefully, the man extended his right hand, this one covered from shoulder to fingertips in black.

Leon took the hand without hesitation and was pleased that while Mr. Valentine's grip was firm it wasn't crushing. As Leon recalled, the elder Valentine still ran V.I. and was actually going to pass it to some young and cunning doctor by the name of Crescent. Vincent apparently wanted no part in running the show.

Leon didn't believe in beating around the bush, so he jumped right in as he lead the way to his gun department, "What I want is to create something better. Your father recommended you for this. What I want is to improve my guns, making them lighter, more durable, yet still just as accurate and capable of holding as many rounds." Leon halted in front of Snow's door, "This is my current gunsmith, he should be able to get you up to speed on what all we have. If Snow can't answer something, call me and if you need something you have my authorization to order it. Just hand the list to Yuffie Kisiragi for now until I can get someone else to man the front desk."

"There won't be any need to swamp Yuffie. You're new desk manager is here. Leon, this is Xigbar. Xigbar, this is your new boss, play nice." Shalua must have a transmuter device on her somewhere as fast as she got around the building some days.

"Yeah, yeah, Shalua. Wouldn't be here otherwise, besides I need the money and where else am I going to be able to play with all these toys." Xigbar was busy looking over an order list of supplies that Snow currently needed, "Hey, he can get better quality of this from Hearts Metals and it won't cost you an arm and a leg to get it. This piece here on the bottom won't be easy to find unless you want Shinra stuff, which I'm guessing you don't. However, I'll call Luxord and he might be able to track down a better model within forty-eight hours."

"Good." Leon was going to have to get Shalua a free update on her prosthetics for finding someone who knew what they were doing. Scarlett had been a desperate replacement and a terrible one at that. Snow had been doing his own orders for the last few years and he didn't like wasting valuable time on paper, something he hadn't let Leon forget.

"You owe me one, Leon." Shalua called as she sashayed off. Shalua-12, Leon-2. Lovely.

When had a leisurely day at work become so busy?


	2. Chapter 2

Home at last. Peace at last and no more people. Scarlett had called, completely furious, ranting at him for firing her. He'd coolly told her she should remember to wear shorts because Coasta Del Sol was warm before hanging up. After that Yuffie screened all his calls.

Kicking off his boots, Leon headed for his black sofa and collapsed on it. Vincent and Snow worked great together, that was probably the best thing that had come about today. Or maybe Xigbar. Despite his raucous nature and missing eye the man was a very good secretary and had most of Snow's parts in within a half hour. He knew all the best dealers in town.

Some of them were small, but Leon wasn't going to complain as long as he didn't have to buy anything from Shinra. He wanted to put them out of business. Which of course wasn't likely to happen, but he could dream.

If only some of his dreams would come true. He sighed heavily, thinking, _if I don't do something, I'll just sit here and wallow. _

Pushing himself off the couch he padded into his training room. He changed clothes, snaking into a comfortable pair of sweats and an old worn, butter soft shirt. Then it was fifteen minutes of stretching stiff muscles, working out kinks and loosening his joints. After that he pulled his gunblade from the wall, starting with simple exercises before moving on to fighting imaginary foes. When his arms felt as though he was pulling them through wet concrete, he hit the treadmill. Two miles later he started toning and cool down.

At a quarter to seven he tossed a pizza in the oven to cook snagged a premade fruit salad out of the fridge and left it on the counter while he took a quick shower.

After his calorie packed dinner, Leon fell onto his couch after flipping on his television to watch the most recent episode of the Keyblade Wars. So far the young Strife brothers were dominating the board and the Fair twins were right up there with them. Riku Hart, one of Leon's favorite's was faltering slightly, but his score was still high. Axel Theragen was onscreen after winning his most recent match.

"- to finish up after the ass kicking I just handed out, I want to thank my friend and mentor and sponsor Leon Leonhart. And if ever you need a good weapon," Here Axel spun his silver and red chakra wheels, "Call Leonhart. If he doesn't have it, he'll make it. Love you brother."

Yes his own brother was still annoying the hell out of him, but Leon had to smile. Axel was doing well for himself, learning to control his temper finally. In the off season Axel also worked at Leon's business as one of his more innovative designers. There were also occasions where he served as a body guard.

"Damn, they're just now airing that?"

Axel's voice made him start and leap off the couch.

Axel, of course, thought this was hilarious, "I. . . have been" he took a deep breath and laughed more, "trying to scare you like that since we were little and this is all it takes?" He doubled over, arm across his stomach, laughing himself into tears.

Deadpan Leon replied, "Your face scares me that much, I've simply growing used to looking at it."

"Oh, Leon that wounds me." Dramatically he placed a hand over his heart.

"And you could have given me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"

Axel shrugged and ran a hand through his spikes, "I just wanted to see my big brother, is that a crime?"

Leon sighed and sank back onto his couch, "It generally involves you running from one."

"Hey! That was once and that wasn't my fault." Axel flopped next to him and then proceeded to use him as a foot rest.

"Oh, yes because Zexion could so shove you over an eight foot fence."

"Hey, you wouldn't believe what that little guy can do." Axel smirked and the look in his eyes meant that Leon really didn't want to know what Zexion could do.

"When are you going to bring _him_ over?" Leon still hadn't met this mysterious Roxas whom Axel claimed as his boyfriend. His brow furrowed, actually, he didn't even know his last name.

Axel fell back over the edge of the couch, "When his brother stops being such an overbearing asshat."

A loud slap sounded just before Axel started howling, "LEEEEEEOOOON!"

"Don't swear."

Axel rubbed his thigh while glaring at his older brother, "Stop with the perpetual PMSing will you. It's an expressive term when other words just won't work."

"You need to enlarge your vocabulary and perhaps then you'd learn a little contrition." Leon shoved Axel's legs off so he could go to bed.

He was almost to his bedroom when he heard a soft, "Leon?"

He paused and looked back at Axel, who was perched thoughtfully on the edge of the couch, "You okay? Shalua talked to me earlier."

"Hm." Leon nodded and simply entered his bedroom. Yes, he was okay. He would find some way to deal with Shinra even if it was the last thing he did. They had taken everything from him. They'd tried to take Axel too, but now they'd never have him. Leon had made arrangements for that, even if he were to die, Shinra could never lay their hands on his brother. Maybe Axel could be cured if- No he wouldn't allow himself to think in if's. Axel would be alright and once he had talked to Shalua, then perhaps they could begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A heavy crash yanked Leon from sleep and he dashed for the kitchen. He already knew what was wrong. It made Leon wish to cry and rage at the same time. He was going to kill President Shinra if it was the last thing he did.

"Axel?"

_Bang! _

Something slammed into his metal cabinet. There was probably a new dent in it. Leon rounded into the kitchen to find Axel holding his chakrams threateningly.

"Go to hell. You won't get me back there." He growled, feral smirk growing on his lips.

"Axel, come on, little brother. It's me, it's . . ." He nearly choked as he said it, "It's Squall."

"Fuck you! You can't fucking lie to me like that!" Then Axel attacked him, green eyes cat slit and glowing with the effects of mako. Axel hadn't had an episode like this in a long time. Leon was totally taken by surprise as Axel shoved him down, tripped him throwing him to the floor.

Leon could only watch in horror then as Axel busted the living room window, the one that had a beautiful sunset view.

"Axel!" Leon started to scramble to his feet, "Ax, please come away from there. I'm not going to hurt you, little brother." Leon held out a hand slowly moving closer.

Axel's smirk only widened, "You're a piece of shit, Shinra!" Then flipping his middle finger, Axel leapt out the window.

"No." Leon breathed as he dashed forward, reaching out trying to grab something. But Axel was gracefully scraping his way down the side of the five story building using his chakra wheels to control his descent.

There was no help for it now. Leon would have to hunt him down. He cursed himself for growing so lax in his care as he threw on his clothes and armor. The stairs took too long, the elevator wasn't any better. There was nothing for it, he'd have to go out the window. As he ran through the hall he grabbed Lionheart and Shiva from their racks. Without a moment's thought he leapt out after his brother.

Sparks flew as his blades scored through the metal wall of the building and Leon was glad he'd bought the building just in case something like this happened. Although, he'd never quite imagined that _this_ would happen. Sliding down the outside of his home with his gunblades wasn't his idea of fun. Although he might do it more often just for the sheer adrenaline rush.

His booted feet slammed into the concrete. He bent his knees to absorb the shock then was off and running in the direction Axel had taken. After three blocks his ears caught the sound of clashing metal. He put on a burst of speed, whoever Axel had run into wasn't going to last long against a mako induced rage.

Skidding around the corner of an old brick warehouse Leon paused to assess the situation. Jumping right in could get someone killed. After a moment he leapt forward pushing the blond man out of the way before his brother could be seriously hurt. Then with a practiced viciousness Leon laid into his little brother backing him into a corner.

He held him there, trying to disarm him, but Axel had spent most of these last few months in a dueling ring while Leon had spent most of the time running his business. He wasn't in the condition Axel was and he was tiring. Shiva was growing heavier in his left hand; his speed was diminishing.

"Move, otherwise he kill you." The blond pushed Leon out of the way as a heavy chakra wheel slammed down.

"Don't hurt him." Leon snarled.

The blond only jerked his head and then to Leon's astonishment, he was suddenly holding two swords and attacking with a speed that had Axel scrambling to keep up.

A harsh screech heralded the slamming of the smaller blade into the concrete and a sharp click brought forth another blade into the blonds' hand while Leon stared at Axels' pinned weapon. A rough clang and another screech alerted to the loss of Axels' other wheel and it was then that Leon shoved back into the fray after sheathing his weapons.

Tackling Axel in a familiar embrace, Leon pinned the thin, but powerful arms to Axels' chest knowing better than to grab his wrists.

"Axel," Leon spoke calmly, but sharply, trying to pierce the fog that clouded Axel's brain, "Axel Assassin Leonhart." Their parents had a strange sense of humor, giving Axel a middle name like assassin. He'd gotten in trouble numerous times in school for it.

Leon struggled to think of something else that would sink through to his little brother who was still flailing about. A sharp elbow slammed into Leon's ribs while Axel's head cracked his nose. He hated to resort to this but he not responded to anything so far. Not Squall, not brother, not Assassin.

"Number eight!"

Axel froze, the movement rippling over his form as he shuddered.

"Ax, it's me. It's . . . Leon." He couldn't force himself to say it again, "Come back little brother. I've got you." Axel's pupils danced in and out while the green slowly started to fade.

"L-Le-Le-Leon?" Axel shivered violently.

Leon hugged Axel to his chest and picked him up. He turned to the stranger who was pulling his swords from the concrete and brushing them off. It was amazing that they'd survived such treatment without a scratch in the waterfall gleaming metal.

"Thank you."

The man only gave a curt nod and straddled a massive bike to roar off.

Leon thought nothing of the man's abrupt departure. He was more concerned with getting Axel back home and under several blankets.

Axel was heavy despite his thin frame, but Leon carried him easily up five flights of stairs, all the while calmly murmuring nonsense to him.

"Xigbar was probably a pirate in a former life. The man is very canny and he's most definitely a surfer in this one even though he lost the use of the eye in a skirmish against one of Shinra's men a few years back. He used to work for them and they betrayed him. He didn't elaborate how, but he doesn't like them. He supports this place called Hearts Metals. I've never heard of it, but they won't sell anything to Shinra. Which is lucky for me, they have high quality stuff. I wish I had fired Scarlett sooner.

I should have her watched though and change all the numbers because she was competent enough to cause trouble." Leon sighed as that thought rambled out.

To his surprise, Axel laughed and shivered out, "S-s-sh-Shalua ha-a-as you b-beat therrrre." Axel shuddered hard in his arms.

"Changed them already?" Leon shook his head, how did that woman stay so on top of everything and still manage her research.

"Th-thirteen to t-t-wo, Leon." Axel tightened his arms about Leon's shoulder's trying to get closer. To get warm.

Leon frowned, and rubbed Axel's arms briskly, "Axel, what caused this?"

Axel didn't answer for a moment, "Prrrrobably all the a-a-adrennnaline. Hav-vven't had a high like th-th-that in a while. And ss-s-sssomeone gave me a caf-ff-ffeinated drink. I d-d-ddidn't realize it until it was almoss-st gonnne." He shuddered hard.

"Axel, I'm going to turn up the heat. And grab a blanket and get you some hot chocolate."

"S-s-soup?"

"Grilled cheese with tomato soup?"

Axel's head slid up and down in answer. Leon was so mad, tears were building in his eyes. If he found out who had given Axel caffeine, he was going to beat the Lifestream out of them. He carried Axel to his bedroom and left him on the warmer cover than the leather of the couch.

With quick motions he knew far too well he gathered an electric blanket and thermal winter clothes. Carefully, but quickly he helped Axel into the clothes and under the blankets, grateful that he'd turned up the temperature on his own bed so he could bake out his pains from working out.

In the kitchen he started the soup and sandwiches, but once he was through concentrating on what his hands were doing, his thoughts returned to who would have given Axel caffeine. His manager knew better, his close friends knew better, it was the first thing Axel told people who spent any time with him. That he couldn't have caffeine. Had it been someone at work?

The only one who didn't know would be Xigbar, but Axel would have told him if the man had given him anything to drink. And Xigbar wasn't the kind to get people drinks.

Leon wondered then if Axel had taken a drink from some random media personal and chugged it for show. If he had, Leon was going to beat him. Running a hand through his brown locks, Leon leaned against the counter and glared at the floor, thoughts methodically turning.

Axel had said 'someone', did that mean he took it from some random person or did that mean someone had traded his regular drink for something else? No. Axel would have said something about that, no. Axel was covering for someone, because that was Axel. He would protect the world from his brother's wrath, even if it was the last thing he did.

Calmly, Leon took a tray of sandwiches and soup to Axel. There he let his brother eat in leisure, watching as his shivers subsided and his color returned. Axel was of course naturally pale, but he shouldn't look almost transparent.

Once Axel was finished, Leon set the tray aside and stared at Axel's face. Green eyes slid closed, "Axel? Who gave you the drink?"

Without opening his eyes, Axel replied, "I don't know." He was unable to hide his wince.

"Axel?" Leon purred.

"No, no. Leon." Axel sat up a little and opened his eyes to face his brother, "You don't need to know. I will be fine. And it won't happen again, if I'd been more careful in the first place it never would have happened."

Leon didn't quit, "Axel, you've always been reckless, that's why I need to know who to beat, so they'll take better care of you." Oh, no his brother was foolish, impulsive and could be incredibly stupid at times. They both knew it, everyone who knew Axel knew it, so therefore it was time for Leon to beat some responsibility into one of Axel's so called 'friends'.

"NO!" Axel was definitely being more stubborn than usual though, "No, stay out of, Leon. You scared Demyx so bad, he barely talks to me anymore. I don't have a wealth of friends for you to chase away, forget it. Lay off or get laid. Just leave my friends alone."

Leon stood with a sharp exhalation, "They aren't very good friends if they're doing this to you Axel."

Axel looked at his hands, "They don't know. They just think I get sick. I told him it wouldn't be that bad. That I'd be fine."

"Him?"

"No one, Leon."

But Axel looked panicked, "Him? It's not this _him _I keep hearing about is it?"

"It's none of your business, Leon."

"It is, isn't it? Well, perhaps I'd better not meet him then, because have no doubts, Axel, you are more important to me than some stranger."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Leon, you are not allowed to push my friends around. And besides, it was an accident, He's the one who stopped me, it could have been a lot worse."

Leon's hands shook, the bowl on the tray began to shudder, "How much worse does it need to get, Axel? How bad do you have to be in order for it to sink in? You could have killed someone or seriously hurt someone. If the man who'd found you hadn't been armed, you would have sliced him open without a thought!

"How bad does it have to get, before you realize that?"

Before his temper could truly best him, Leon stalked back into the kitchen and carefully, purposefully set the tray gently on the counter. This was the reason didn't approve of Demyx as Axels' friend. Because neither one of them was responsible, neither one thought about consequences. They just did whatever came into their head and the rest of the world Ifrit could burn! Why did Axel have to be so, so- Leon sighed, weariness falling over him. He knew that short of a disaster, Axel wouldn't change, because if Axel were to think about his impulses, he'd start to think about other things. If there was one thing Axel hated more than Shinra, it was thinking about them, having time to think about them.

He was probably brooding now. Like a good brother, Leon returned to the room and offered to play a game until Axel fell asleep.

The next day when he entered work he continued up to Xigbar's desk where the one eyed man was pounding on the keyboard, without even looking Xigbar tossed him the paper and then passed him a bottle of water.

"Shalua's orders and I ain't one to argue with a woman."

Leon chuckled, "I certainly wouldn't argue with Shalua. Thanks. How's Snow and Vincent getting along?"

"Famously, couldn't hardly kick 'em out to close up. I think they still continued to collaborate even after they left. Yuffie is in a snit though. Something about sword rejections. I have yet to see any this morning, but it seems she get them all." He snatched something from the printer, glanced it over and darted down the hall.

Swords, Ixions' horn! Why hadn't he talked to that guy last night? At least gotten his name? He knew why, Axel had been his main priority. Work had taken the back seat there. And it always would where Axel was concerned.

He would have to keep an eye out for the man. His bike would be hard to miss, so would that sword. Leon would just have to watch that street and see what happened. Great, now he sounded like some kind of weird stalker.

Bounding up the stairs he heard Yuffie chewing someone out just before he opened the door. Then heard as she slammed the phone down.

"Leon," it was something bad when she called him Leon instead of Squall, "You have to shut down your sword market. Whatever Shinra did, it's killing you. And now they say there have been riots in Greece, Balamb and Traverse Town."

"Shinra."

"Yeah, and they're blaming it all on you. They've got the press in their pocket and trust me, it's deeper than a-" she stopped, but Leon had a pretty good idea of what she'd been going to say.

"I don't want to know how you know that." He briefly pinched the scar on his nose, then told her, "Cancel production and tell them I can pay them for up to three months without a problem. After that, if I don't have someone who can fix the alloy, they'll have to find new jobs."

"Leon?"

He looked at Yuffie, instead of staring at the wall, "Did Axel have another attack last night?" Yuffie, aside from Shalua, was the only one in his company who actually knew what was wrong with Axel. And she only knew because she was a damn ninja.

"You've got that look on your face again. And you didn't sleep last night, I can tell. You need a vacation." Yuffie said with a finality that did not bode well.

"Yuffie, my company is in the middle of a crisis. Now is not the time to take a vacation." He made to enter his office, but she blocked his path with a well placed foot.

"Now is the perfect time for a vacation, clear your head. Get a new perspective, get laid, something, you need to slow down." Leaning closer, Leon closely studied Yuffie's features. From her habitual bandana to her tall white boots. He looked her over so carefully, she actually backed away from him, waving her arms and nearly falling over her own chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for anything that tells me you're not Yuffie Kisiragi. However, it would appear that you are. What have you been taking?" Leon straightened up and entered his office in peace while the girl sat there with a look that was a cross between stunned and insulted.

From there he called for a meeting in an hour for all members of sword production. He hated to give them such news, but what else was he going to do? His alloy was failing in the face of whatever Shinra had produced and he had no one right now, capable of taking apart a Shinra issued weapon and discovering what it was that they had done.

He made a note to tell Yuffie about the man who had stopped Axel. Yuffie knew everyone, perhaps she would know him. Leon sorely wanted to ask him about his sword, something that had withstood slicing easily through duracrete.

In the hour he had before his meeting, he once again reviewed the pile of applications that he'd yet to discard, but he didn't find any that matched his new found obsession. Xigbar had sent up several orders from Snow and Vincent. There was a note on top from Yuffie.

_Thought you should see all the new business we're generating here in the Garden!_

Too bad he was about to put several jobs in jeopardy. At least his gun production was going well. He only hoped his love life would pick up. Yuffie was right. He hadn't slept last night after Axel's attack. He'd been too afraid. If Axel had another attack, he didn't want to sleep through it or be too slow in keeping his little brother corralled. It would kill Axel to know he'd seriously hurt someone. Or worse, killed them.

He glanced through the orders and the new businesses they were dealing with, glad to see that all of these businesses had no partnership with Shinra. Very few of them, Leon had heard of, but they were obscure and a few of them would accept gil or munny only. Under the table payers. It would be a good idea to visit these places and see what kind of people ran them. He trusted Shalua's judgment about Xigbar, but trusting Xigbar's judgment about his supplies was another matter. After his meeting with the sword department, he would consult Snow and see what the blond man thought about his new parts dealers and the quality of the items.

Which he could do in about twenty minutes. Briefly, he stretched and exited his office, barely remembering to mention the blond man to Yuffie.

"Blond, shorter than you and with a big assed sword?" Yuffie's brown eyes were narrowed in thought, "Leon, that could be just about any blond in the city. Every one carries a weapon at night. At least anyone with any sense. Not only because of Shinra, but because of all the monsters that are out there. I'll ask around though and see if anyone's run into a crazy red head."

Leon growled at her term for Axel, but it was unfortunately all too accurate. His brother was crazy when the mako in his system took over. Hope still held out for Shaula's research though.

On the way to his meeting, Leon nearly turned a corner into Vincent, "Sorry."

"I apologize, Leon."

"It's alright, my fault for barreling around. How are things proceeding?"

Vincent was quiet a moment, "Perhaps later. It's a long list to compile in the few moments you have."

Leon nodded, Vincent seemed to be as well informed as Shalua. A stray thought wondered how long he could keep the man, "Alright, I know Snow does heat jobs after lunch, how about you accompany me home after work and we discuss it then."

Vincent nodded, his long dark hair swishing lightly with the movement. Leon found he was quite attracted to those long, black locks.

Focus, meeting first then you can day dream about petting him, Leon firmly told himself.

The meeting went as well as could be expected. There were mild protests and a few insulted grumbles, but nothing serious. After all they would be paid for the next three months without having to work.

"Please keep in mind that I may not be able to find someone in time. I will do my best and if you know anyone who qualifies for the job, please report to me. That is all." Leon leaned over the table and heaved a sigh. It wasn't something he'd wanted to do, but damn Genesis for leaving him like this.

"Mr. Leonhart?"

His head snapped up, he hadn't realized there was anyone left in the room.

"What is it, Noctis?" The dark hair youth was an up and coming expert and had been studying under Genesis, but had admitted not knowing enough to mix a new alloy.

"Sir, I went over those swords that were sent back, and they are not as I made them. Sir, what I mean to say is that I believe someone here is compromising our alloy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Leon forgot that he was going to talk to Snow after the meeting. He took Noctis to the forge. There would be no one here now. If any one came at this time, they were suspect and would be questioned.

"Alright, tell me everything."

Noctis picked up one of the broken swords that he hadn't melted down to analyze. Then, he slammed it once onto the work table where it snapped, the broken part clanging to the floor.

"For as far as I have gotten all I can tell is that it's something that weakens the metal quickly after it has cooled. It makes it brittle, it loses all tang." The slate haired youth picked up another one, "This is an older one, see the pits in the metal. There is some sort of corrosive acid eating the material. That means if it's mixed right in with the alloy when it's still hot, it compromises everything and the new swords will be even worse than the old ones. Perhaps under the pretense of experimenting I can stay here and create a new batch of alloy. Then we can attentively put those out and see how they do?"

Leon saw there was more to Noctis' plan, "You would also draw out whoever is compromising the alloy."

A solemn nod.

Sighing, Leon thought it over, "I don't like the idea of you being here by yourself. If someone were to attack you by surprise- Leon let the sentence hang.

He was surprised when a small, almost smile glimmered over Noctis' mouth, "I'm never alone, Mr. Leonhart. Tell me something, have you had a near death experience? I mean a real one, not one where you thought you may die, but one where you knew you would?"

Suddenly, Noctis seemed older, wiser and cannier than he ever had.

Leon nodded. Getting Axel away from Shinra . . . had not been easy.

Noctis beckoned him to the window, "There not so easy to see in the daylight, they prefer moonlight. It's not as harsh."

Leon stood beside Noctis, facing the room see nothing.

"You have to expect nothing, to see something."

Leon frowned and looked more closely, trying to see the something that Noctis meant, but there was nothing. After a moment his sword's man sighed, "Well, not everyone can see them, but do not fear for me. Although, if you insist, I ask that you let Shalua's little sister Shelke keep me company. She was a prisoner of Shinra for a decade. There could be something she could contribute. And she can fend for herself as well as be another set of eyes."

While Leon still didn't like the plan, he would trust that Noctis knew what he was doing. Shelke, dispite her size was formidable, "Alright. I will allow the rumor that you're attempting a new alloy to spread. Please be careful. I will set a live feed down here. Return tomorrow and it will be ready. I'll have Yuffie watch it and I'll give a wrist monitor to Shalua. That should have all angles covered." If anyone tried anything at night the other cameras would catch them. They also likely would not make it any farther than Xigbar's desk.

Leon had personally seen to some nasty surprises for anyone who broke into his building.

Before he left work that evening with Vincent he also personally installed the live feed and saw to it that Yuffie and Shalua had viewers for it. Shalua suggested giving one to Xigbar who could reach the place faster since he did have a teleporter.

"I don't know that I would trust him with Noctis' life Shalua. I haven't known him as long as you have. No!" He snapped when she started to protest.

"I do not question your judgment, but I will question him until I know him better. He's diligent, but he's new and that diligence could hide something more sinister." There would be no swaying him on this point. Noctis had been here since he was little, tagging after Genesis, then learning from him. Leon would hate for his presence to be removed from the building permanently.

Shalua pursed her lips, but nodded curtly and argued no more. It would have done her no good anyway. That was one point Leon would never give in on. Not after what had happened to Axel. One moment of to freely given trust and his brother had been taken away from him. From the moment on Leon swore he would not trust anyone who had not actively earned his faith.

Vincent awaited him at the front door, "I apologize for making you wait, Mr. Valentine. I had a few things to wrap up."

"Hm." Vincent glanced toward the door, "Noctis told me of his suspions. I will talk to Reeve Tuesti and see what he can do. He owes me a couple favors."

"That's not necessary." Leon nearly growled.

Vincent made a sound of amusement, "No, it's not." Leon gained the impression that Vincent didn't really care what Leon thought was necessary.

"By the way, call me Vincent."

Once they reached Leon's apartment, the air had eased some, Leon's anger dissipating slightly. Valentine Industries was no more a fan of Shinra than he was. They were after all destroying the world little by little. Causing infighting, breeding new creatures to lose on the world, destroying men and children.

"Vincent," Leon started once he was in his apartment, "What is in your bid against Shinra?"

The red eyes looked to the floor, "I owe it to someone I loved."

Leon was certain there was more, but since that was his motivation, he would not question it. He merely nodded and indicated the couch and coffee table. Making a brief foray into the kitchen he put together a small tray of appetizers and returned to the living room where Vincent had chosen to perch on the window seat.

Leon slapped a panel on the wall and a small table unfolded itself beside the window where he set the tray and a pitcher of water. From there he took a seat opposite Vincent and the attractive Valentine began his report of progress.

"First, I made your frames slightly heavier on your hand guns. The accuracy was suffering terribly. Then, I added a seven inch blade to each of them on top of the barrel. It flips out with a button I added just above the trigger. It will do in a hurry, but it's not recommended as the sole melee weapon.

"I've also been able to add a magazine with more capacity. That is much of the added weight to the frame. As the gun empties though, I have added something Dr. Crescent created as a counter weight, so that the overall weight of the gun does not change. All the shots will be equally accurate in that respect.

"Snow wanted to added materia shots, which were are still in the process of working on. The chamber for the materia has been difficult in placing."

Both men jumped as Axel's voice said, "Why not place it in the grip in front of the magazine. The Cerberus model could fire it from its top barrel. The Hydra would fire it from both if you place the drop chamber just in front of the hammer. The Hydra already has two triggers, reroute one."

"Bahumat's blue breath! Axel, do you have to sneak around like that!" Leon snarled.

Axel's green eyes glowed with a poisonous color that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Stop patronizing me, Squall." His voice was deep, throaty, and almost animal like, "You know I don't even have to try. It's not something I can fix!"

Leon rose and reached for his gunblade on his hip. He started carrying it with him again.

"No, wait." Vincent pushed him back onto the window seat.

"Axel, come here." Vincent didn't make it an order, but it was compelling all the same. Leon was surprised to see Axel obey. Then to his greater astonishment, Vincent closed a willing and pliant Axel into a hug where Axel burrowed into Vincent chest, taking deep breathes. Long arms wrapped around Vincent as though they'd never let go.

An unreasonable jealously rose in Leon then, but it died faster than it had grown as Axel started to cry.

"It's gone, it's gone."

Leon leaned back against the window, raising a brow at Vincent.

Red eyes came up and stared steadily at him, "I supposed I have some explaining to do."

"Yo- Breaking glass interrupted Leon's ironic sarcasm and he felt a bullet slam into his back. He knew there was a good reason he never used this window seat anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Leon woke up the first thing he heard was Yuffie.

She was leaning over him, big, brown eyes focused fiercely on him, "When I said you needed a vacation I did NOT mean one to the hospital you idiot!"

Leon growled at her and swatted at her, but she easily dodged him as his back spasmed in pain.

"Serves you right."

Fire ripped over his back muscles before settling into a steady ache. Ifrit burn Yuffie's annoying hide.

"What happened?"

"You got shot, duh!" Yuffie rolled her eyes.

Grinding his teeth he counted to ten. Anger would only cause him to hurt himself, "Yes, Yuffie. I received _that _memo. The one I missed was did they catch the bastard that did it?"

She perched on his bed, "Uh, oh well yeah. Vincent is like super fast or something, cause he caught the guy. He looks like shredded hamburger now. Or like Ixion ran him over a few times. He's still alive though." Yuffie delivered this bit of news with a big grin knowing that Leon would want to question the man himself.

"Excuse me." There was a brunette woman at the door, her long brown hair pulled back in a braid, "Visiting hours are over. I'm afraid you'll have to go."

"Nope. Not by Shiva's will. I'm staying right here. Someone has to guard this idiot."

"I think that's what these two are for." She stepped into the room and behind her was one big man. His name was Azul the Cerulean and he barely fit through the doorway, he had to bend almost double to simply get through the door.

Behind him was a large cat with black points and blue fur. It looked placidly about the room before settling itself at the end of Leon's bed. The big man's head swiveled around and his voice boomed out, "If anyone comes in here I can simply squish them."

Yuffie was clearly astounded by the man's size. He couldn't blame her for that. The man was a veritable monolith. Slowly, the small ninja was escorted out of the room by the brunette volunteer. Leon suppressed a laugh as Yuffie nearly walked face first into the door frame, yelping as it clipped her shoulder. Azul did chuckle.

Leon decided then that the man was creepy. His chuckle was slow, animated, calculated. This was not a man he'd want to piss off.

He actually wasn't too sure he wanted the man in the room. He'd never met him before, had definitely never seen him and didn't know where he came from or who sent him.

"Who hired you?"

"An old acquaintance of mine contacted Shalua. She hired me to guard you." His words were measured, slow, but there was intelligence behind them, cunning. There was far more than brute strength to this man.

Leon wished he wasn't bed ridden for at least the next twenty four hours. He did not want to be here. This man was trust worthy and Shalua knew Leon's preferences. Why would she send someone that Leon hadn't even met?

The best he could hope for was that Shalua had been correct and astute in her judgment of the man until he could move. Until that time, Leon figured it was best not to ask too many questions. Truth was, the man scared him. Leon wasn't in the condition he used to be and he was certainly in no condition to run. Azul was a man who looked like he could blow through walls without a thought.

Leon didn't want to find out. So he lay there quietly for a few hours, resting and keeping a wary eye on Azul the Cerulean.

After a while though, his curiosity bested him and he had to ask, "How do you know Shalua?"

"Her sister and I are – old friends."

Leon didn't miss the significant pause and it worried him. He refused to let it show though, "Is my brother here?"

The man seemed to scowl, "I don't know where he is."

Leon prayed to Shiva for that small favor. As long as Axel wasn't in the way, things would be alright.

The huge man shifted suddenly, his head turning toward the window, "Ah, good. They're going home for the day. Now, it's time to do what the sniper failed to complete." He motioned at the cat and said something in a guttural language.

The cat on the end of the bed rose and trotted out the door.

Leon tensed as thundering steps brought the man over to the bed. He could see a satisfied gleam in the evil blue eyes and he ripped himself away from the needles and tubes connected to his body. The big man lunged, but Leon managed to roll free of the bed, breath shooting out in a gasp as pain radiated through his back. The hospital bed didn't fare so well. It was crumpled and flung into a wall.

Scrambling back, Leon looked for a weapon of some kind, knowing that his hand to hand combat would be no use against a man this size. As he watched, blue lines began to light up throughout the man's body suit. He was on mako. Lovely, perfect way to end a hard day. Get crushed by mako addict, yep that was definitely at the end of Leon's bucket list.

The door was to the giants' left, and Leon was sure if he tried for it, he wouldn't make it. The little red button for the nurse was gone with the bed. So, Leon was going to have to try the window. He just hoped he could break the glass since it was one smooth pane. He suddenly hated the irony in that word with a vengeance as his back cramped.

Biting his tongue, he contained the yelp that wanted to emerge, but he also tasted blood in the process. Just wanted he needed right now; to choke on his own blood.

He really wasn't in any danger of that, but the sarcastic thought helped to keep him from thinking about the pain in his back and he threw himself backward, away from the reaching paw that could easily crush his throat.

Rolling to his feet, he managed one step to the window before his back decided it didn't want to support him anymore. Warm blood trickled down his back, it was the least of his concerns as he tumbled over a medical stand with tools on it.

Something pointy jabbed his leg and something somewhat more blunt whacked his ribs, irritants that he would feel later. At the moment he was simply pissed. The mako freak was laughing at him!

In true Leon fashion he had something up his sleeve. Almost literally. Thanks to his stint rescuing Axel, Leon had a rather blunt approach to fights. Win. There was no other option. So, after meeting Shalua on his way to get Axel he had asked her to come up with ways for him to store weapons without having them discovered or removed from his person.

She had done her job well and Leon had gladly paid the cost. Several of his bones had been reinforced, some even replaced with materia alloyed with the strongest metal Gaia could produce. It just happened to come from Chaos stones. It had to be heated to high temperatures and perfected the first time. There were no second chances with Chaos metal.

Chaos metal, for some reason, went undetected by metal detectors. So, in Leon's left forearm, he had Shaula create a compartment in which Leon stored three materia. Typically, these would be cast through a specialized weapon made for such use, but in emergencies he could simply click a timer on them that would trigger them without a weapon.

Since there wasn't supposed to be a way to denote materia, Leon tried not to use them too often. It wasn't something he wanted the world to know about just yet. Shinra was going to know about it first, up close and personal.

Clicking the timer, he threw the ice materia, hoping that it would at least immobilize that huge man for a moment, if not stun him. A second one he tossed at the window where all his hopes were absorbed by the trans-energy plasma. It temporarily turned the window a frosty shade of blue, but that was all. Leon was well and truly trapped.

Laughter erupted, "That was clever, little lion. However, if you wish to beat me, you will have to do better than that. I wish I could have fought you at your full strength." The massive figure appeared out of the cloud of mist and ice, covered in frost, but otherwise unharmed, "Perhaps then this battle might have been worthy of my time."

Three sharp shots sounded then in rapid succession and the big man staggered, "What?"

The only reply was another volley. A fast click and more bullets streaked toward Azul. Then, Vincent appeared out of the fog, kicking the man with a deadly prosthetic that drew a line a blood. A swipe with his claws left deep furrows in the man's cheek. Then Vincent was in the air, firing again at the mako enhanced killer. He landed lightly between Azul and Leon. There he emptied his gun and there was a fast click as he reloaded. The black haired man raised his gun again, but the Cerulean growled and trotted out the door shouting, "I'll be back for you, little lion."

Leon was still stunned at Vincent's entrance. His body was shaking with fear and fatigue. He sat exhausted on the floor as Vincent sighed and holstered his gun with what seemed to be an unconscious flourish.

"I apologize. I should have been here sooner, but Shelke . . . was not well. I hope you will forgive my tardiness." The man didn't look at Leon, but at the floor as though he was ashamed.

Staggering to his feet, Leon put a shaking hand on the man's shoulder and did something he hadn't done in years. Leaning forward, he hugged the black haired man and completely trusted Vincent to hold onto him; at least for a few minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

As they neared Leon's home, another thought occurred to him, "Xigbar, do you know where my brother is?"

"Shalua informed me that he was staying with his boyfriend for the duration of your hospital stay. I suppose I should call and let him know that it's not going to be as long as he thought it would be. "

"Actually, do you know where he lives?" Leon thought this would be the perfect excuse to finally meet his brother's friend. He'd heard stories about a small blond who was supposed to be awesome, but didn't know anything personal about him. Wanting to meet the kid who was dating his brother was normal, not paranoid.

A gleam appeared in Xigbar's eye, "Aye, I might."

"Let's go there then." Leon thought, it's time for Axel to stop hiding this new pal of his. I want to do some assessing. Because Leon would be targeted again, and he wanted to know for himself that this boyfriend of Axels' was capable of taking care of Axel if something happened to Leon, Shiva forefend. The brunette believed in being prepared though and as Xigbar had harshly pointed out, the business man in him had pushed the warrior aside and he'd grown lax in his own personal security. Not to mention the security of all those around him. It was time to rectify that.

It surprised Leon when they drove to the opposite end of town, pulling up in front of a small bar called Seventh Heaven.

"Xigbar?"He questioned, raising a brow. Leon thought it was a little early in the day for this.

"This is where he lives. Upstairs, above the bar. His brother also runs a business out of here is what I've gathered. I don't know any more than that." Xigbar shrugged.

"Well, that's not bad." Leon finally conceded. He would do his own digging in a minute. He wanted to know exactly who is little brother had taken up with.

Carefully, he climbed out of the car, mindful of his injuries. He debated on the hover chair, but knew that if he used it Axel would never let him live it down. Not to mention Vincent was right behind him as Leon walked into the bar. Once inside he heard voices. Or rather, one voice.

"Ifrit take you, Roxas! I said no! He is not staying here. He's too unstable for it, the slightest thing about you could set him off! He is too dangerous!"

"B-

"No. I want him out by the time I get back or I'll deal with him myself." Leon winced as he heard the finality in that tone. His own father had once said the same thing to him. Shaking aside those memories, Leon continued into the bar. As he entered he heard a door slam somewhere in the back. A moment later there was a cry of frustration.

"Why won't he listen to me!"

Leon followed the voice up the stairs to the landing where he caught the final part of Axel's sentence.

-I know what I am. It's ok. I'll go."

"Damn it, no you won't. It's not safe out there."

Leon could hear the strain behind Axel's grin, "Hey, what's gonna be more dangerous than a mako imbued freak?"

"Me." Leon growled.

"Uh oh." The red spikes quivered.

"Axel, what are you doing here?" The question was harsh, but the words were soft.

"Where else was I supposed to go, Leon? The hospital? From what Shalua told me it's a wreck from that guy who tried to kill you." Axel's voice was hard, but his eyes showed just how much the other man's words had hurt.

"Oh, little brother." Leon murmured, then he stalked down the hall and snagged Axel into a rough hug.

"I love you." Leon whispered.

"I know that." Axel curled under Leon's chin, just as he'd done since he was a child. Just as he'd done since Leon had carried him out into the snow and out of their father's home. Axel would always be his little brother and no one, not their father, not Shinra, not some punk was ever going to take Axel from him again.

"So. Is this the mysterious boyfriend I've heard so much about?" His tone held mild hints of anger.

"Yes. This is Rox

"Roxas Strife. From the Keyblade Wars. No wonder you'd never tell me. Say, Roxas," Steel grey eyes pinned the blond where he stood, "Why don't you go get Axel some coffee?"

Axel struggled in his arms, but Leon held him fast while the blond folded his arms and glared.

"I'm not giving him caffeine, you fool."

Leon gave a feral grin, "Good answer. Axel, let's go." Leon expected his little brother to comply without a fight, but Axel stiffened in his arms, pulling away. After just hearing Axel say that he would leave, Leon had not expected any resistance.

Leon thought he knew what the problem was though, "Axel, I'm sure you can arrange to visit Roxas elsewhere. After all, both of you are still in the running for the Keyblade Wars, and his brother can't very well stop him from going to those."

"Oh, Roxas!" His twin appeared and slapped him over the head, "Why don't you just say what's really on your mind already?"

Roxas looked terrified, "Ven, no! Cloud would be pissed. Not to mention that would be rude."

"Oh, since when did you have any manners anyway?" Ventus sauntered off with the snide comment hanging in the air.

Leon joined Axel in staring intently at Roxas, having no idea what he might have been thinking. The hallway was silent for several minutes except for the demanding glares the Leonhart brother were giving.

"Alright! Then I'll just come with you. Cloud can be pissed, I don't care, but I'm not ditching you because Shinra messed you up. That's not your fault."

Cocking a brow Leon stared at the blond for a moment, then looked at his brother.

"I might have told him a bit more than about an allergy." The red head didn't look at all repentant.

"Hmm." Leon ruffled his brothers' locks and headed back for the car. Vincent rejoined him at the foot of the stairs.

"That went well."

"You think so?" Leon asked as he opened the car door.

"Hmm."

"It'll be a minute, Xigbar. We're picking up a couple passengers." Leon gingerly sat back on the seat, wincing as pain began to return.

"Cool. You want any a' these?" Xigbar held up a bottle of pills, what Leon assumed was pain killers.

"No." He didn't want to willingly take drugs if he could keep from it. The pain wasn't that bad yet.

Xigbar's hand disappeared and reappeared to throw something green at him. The cure materia splashed over him, before it settled over his wounds and sank in.

"How did you get your hands on one of those?" Leon asked as his muscles relaxed and his wounds dissipated. One materia would not heal them all completely, but it would do a couple weeks worth of work in a few minutes.

Xigbar shrugged, "I have my sources."

"How much can they supply you with?"

"Are you telling me that you don't produce cure materia? Of course you don't. I know that. She can do seven in an hour, but she only has the energy to make them for five hours. Shaping them is hard on her."

"She lacks the protein pills?"

Xigbar nodded, "They're too expensive for someone like her. Mostly what she has, she uses to help the children in her home."

Leon almost demanded that she be relocated and put to making cure materia all day long, but decided that if she could make seven in an hour without the protein pills, negotiations might be better.

"Ask her what she needs most for the children, I'll see about finding someone to help her and supplying her with the protein pills if she will continue to make them five hours a day, five days a week. She will be paid for her services."

"She'll look at that as charity." Xigbar's eye was reevaluating Leon through the review mirror as Roxas and Axel hurried out to the car carrying a couple bags each.

Leon gave a small smile, "Tell her the charity is for the children."

Roxas and Axel piled into the car, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

Leon hid his own smile and said coolly, "You can stop grinning like a fool, Axel. You still have a window to repair."

Instead of being bummed out, Axel only grinned wider, "Okay."

Back at Gunblade Corporations, Leon sat at Yuffie's desk trying to figure out where his secretary had disappeared to. She'd clearly come here briefly before dashing off again, which was not like Yuffie. Yes, she was hyperactive, but Yuffie always left something so someone would know whose head to bash if she didn't turn up.

Vincent was downstairs with Snow once more, making new molds for the gun applications. They were working overtime, but Leon didn't care. He had a feeling that the attack on him today was only the beginning. He wanted to be prepared when Shinra declared all out war.

Once Leon had gone through all Yuffie's usual and unusual spots for hiding D.I.D notes, he decided that if she showed up tomorrow he was going to beat her. If she didn't, well he'd have to find out who to beat then.

Returning to his office he sent a video call down to Snow.

"Snow, what's your progress?"

"The last of the molds is set and cooling. There's nothing more we can do until they're finished." Snow shoved back damp blond hair with a tired sigh.

"Alright, then go home. Vincent, my office, please."

He hung up and made another call, "Xigbar?"

The man was suddenly before him, "Yuffie called, private line. Says not to worry. She thinks she's found your swordsman. She's having trouble convincing him to work for you."

"Wonderful. Is Noctis still here?"

"No, Zack took him home over an hour ago. The camera's are set. I talked to Saix and he is setting up some dandy gadgets as we speak. I'm not sure what all he is installing, but if you want someone under surveillance without anyone knowing he can do it. He also said that he was going to do a little something extra and left these five tags. One is for you, Shalua and Noctis and Shelke. The other is a teleport entrance code in case we can't get through the door."

"Wonderful. You hang onto it."

Leon tossed the tag at Xigbar and sat back in his chair slowly. The materia had helped a great deal, but his back was still tender.

Xigbar grinned, "Finally came to your senses, huh?"

"No. I read your record. You have every right to be angry with me. From now on you wield the same authority Shalua does when I'm not here. Now, did you speak to your materia maker?"

"Yes. She has agreed to do it with a few stipulations."

"And they are?"

"She gets to choose her own help and she would like you to see what you can do in pushing city council to make improvements on her end of town. This," Purple flashed over Xigbar's hand as a file teleported in, "Is a case report of her end of town. She lives in what they call Monster City."

Damn, this man is efficient Leon thought as he flipped through the file, "Just her and a bunch of kids?"

"Her neighbors help guard them." Another flash of purple, and Xigbar handed him portfolios.

"Tell her that I'll do what I can. It will take a little bit of time."

Then he started leafing through the portfolios, "Xaldin, Vexen, Larxene, Riku, and Demyx. Demyx? Really? Huh." Leon briefly glanced through Demyx's file. The kid had clawed his way out of Monster City and then gone back to help others.

"He grew up there. Made it out with his music. He's not as ditzy as you think."

Leon sighed, yeah he would have to apologize to his brother and definitely to Demyx. He'd completely misread him.

"There's no last name or picture for this Riku?" It wasn't a common name, but he would have liked to have a little more information.

"No. I believe he has reason to keep his identity under wraps." With that last remark Xigbar teleported out as Yuffie's office door closed.

Leon arranged the files neatly in a briefcase and closed it as Vincent walked in.

For several moments, the two men evaluated each other. Leon wondered what had happened to Vincent to make him so wary. And what had given him the prosthetics? Where the two related? And what the hell had he done to Axel?

It was definitely time to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Leon crossed his feet and waited for Vincent to begin. The black haired man was staring intently at the floor. Perhaps hoping it would open up and let him drop through, Leon thought as he studied the man's posture.

Vincent was rigid, tense and his remaining hand was clenched tightly.

Standing, Leon pulled out the chair before the black haired man and then went to his high cabinet. Inside was a bottle of strawberry wine, which Leon kept here for when he needed to relax.

Pouring two small measures, he set one before Vincent who had finally taken a seat.

Vincent took a deep, steadying breathe and said, "I was once part of Shinra's security network." The words hit Leon like ice. That had never been mentioned in the records he'd received or retrieved.

A golden hand waved away Leon's look of distrust and surprise, "It was never included in my files for numerous reasons. If anyone had known, they would never trust me and Shinra couldn't be allowed to know that I was still alive after what happened."

Leon sat back in his chair, glass clenched in his hands, not sure what he should expect now. Was this an elaborate trap, a daring scheme? Or was this just a simple retelling of an old war story that would prod old scars in his own memory?

"At first, I was just a subordinate. I was allowed the mediocre jobs. I didn't mind, the pay was enough to sustain me comfortably and the tasks weren't difficult. Challenging, but good."

Vincent seemed to be lost in memory for some moments. "At least so I believed Finally, the day came, when I thought I'd made my break. Guarding Hojo. Shinra's top scientist." Vincent snorted, "What they should have called him was Shinra's top body destroyer. He killed more people with his experiments than Gaia's Plague."

Leon tipped up the glass in his hand taking a sip. This man must have been a avid scientist and to go through so many people; how had no one ever noticed so many missing people?

"Shortly after I began working for him, he ordered me to bring in a soldier who had been declared a deserter. Except, the man had never deserted; he'd been told he was reassigned and transported out the next day. To Hojo's lab. At first I didn't believe the man's story. I thought he was just trying to cover up what he'd done. Then others came in. All bearing similar stories. It didn't matter what crime they'd been charged with, they all said they were innocent. Occasionally, there was one or two who boasted about theirs. So, it took me longer to become suspicious."

"So they used enlisted men for experiments?" Leon realized that was how these people had never come up missing. They'd been charged with crimes and supposedly imprisoned.

"Not always enlisted men. Prisoners sometimes. Other times they pulled people off the street. They never took enough that anyone on the outside would have ever noticed anything unusual. Of course, families began to question Shinra once enough of them came together to realize men who'd dedicated their lives in honorable service were being imprisoned for crimes they would never had committed." Vincent's deep voice was steady and unwavering, but Leon could see some slight tension in his features. This was not something he really wanted to share. His regard for the man grew in that moment, realizing that this was something Vincent had not shared with anyone who didn't know.

"Shinra finally told Hojo that he'd have to slow down on his experiments, because people were noticing. It finally came to the point where he experimented on his own son."

Vincent slumped back in the chair, "I did nothing to stop him, even though I knew that I should have, given what he was doing. Eventually, I did try. In doing so I ended up as one of his experiments." The golden hand rose vaguely, "This is the result of those. Mako was included in everything he did. My body was riddled with it. One of the junior scientists took my body when Hojo decided he was through with me. She found a way to put me back together, to keep me sane. But it meant doing things that no one had ever done before, crossing lines, putting herself in danger." The red eyes closed and the deep voice became pained, "Changing the course of nature."

Vincent was silent for several pained moments, "Lucretia Crescent."

Leon jerked in surprise. The V.I. heir?

"She discovered a way for me to survive, to neutralize the mako in my body and keep it from consuming me. In doing so, she made me into a negative force field for it. Which is why I was able to calm your brother." Gingerly, Vincent reached for his cloak and unsnapped it. Carefully, he pulled aside several layers of clothing, which Leon could now see were black with blood, both fresh and old.

What Vincent reveled was bright and shining blue. It sat where his heart should have been. It also reminded him of the Chaos Stones that Shalua had been working with. Was this a cure?

"This is what she did to save me. I can survive a great deal of damage and mako is completely neutralized by this, however, I can feel very little emotionally. And as you can see, I bled constantly. The reasons Lucretia never shared this. Also, when we left, she lost much of her research." Vincent once more hid the glowing heart in his chest. The snap of the clasp on his cloak was loud.

They must have left in a rush, as would only make sense of anyone running for their lives. Shinra would have considered this a great insult. On an impulse Leon rose and from a locked file cabinet pulled out a copy of something that Shalua had taken when she'd helped rescue Axel.

"Is this the research of Dr. Crescent?"

Vincent's head finally raised and scanned the papers.

"Yes."

"Very well. I'll have copies made for her. I think she and Shalua should talk. Shalua says she has a cure. I want to be sure that it will work without any side effects such as yours. She has already applied it to Shelke. But Shelke is different. She's a creature of mako. Others, such as Axel might not be able to handle the treatment."

Vincent seemed surprised by his judgment. Leon shrugged, "You didn't run from Shinra only to return to them now did you?"

"Never."

"Then I have nothing to worry about. So, I won't. I've better things to do with my time." Leon finished off his wine. Vincent had never even touched his.

"I'm hoping, Vincent to put an end to Shinra's machinations. They are killing this planet and the people I vowed to protect." Leon's eyes were a cold stormy grey, "I won't let them continue without a fight."

Vincent nodded and rose, "Then it is not a battle you will fight alone."

Pausing at the door, Vincent turned and said, "And Leon, you're not allowed to pet me, even if I was inclined that way."

Leon stared astonished at the man as he chuckled and disappeared in a swirl of red fabric.

For several minutes all he could do was stare. Then he sighed. Well, so much for his love life. He hoped Yuffie was doing better on her negotiations.

Five a.m. One would generally consider it a quiet hour with very little activity. An hour for relaxing or fully waking; perhaps even still sleeping, such as Leon was doing.

"SQUALL! GET UP!"

"It's Leon." He grumbled, rolling over and ignoring dream Yuffie. Such a pest to even bother him in his sleep.

"SQUALL! You've got three minutes before your sword genius decides to go AWOL!"

_I know Yuffie, three months or I'm toast. Convince the guy already will you. _Stupid dreams.

Suddenly, Leon heard, "Ixions' horn! Yuffie, let go!" And a muffled thump.

"No. SQUALLLLLLLL." That was shouted right in his ear.

Suddenly, he was holding Shiva to Yuffie's neck. Yuffie's brown eyes grew wide.

"I told you to call me Leon." He growled.

She smiled and pushed the blade away, "Sure, sure, Squally. Now meet Cloud. He's the guy you were looking for. I felt like such an idiot for not thinking about him right away. I mean who else carries a sword that's bigger than they are? Seriously! But then, you never mentioned that it came apart, so it's not entirely my fault." She pointed severely at Leon, "It's your fault for not giving me all the facts." Then she turned with a bright smile to yank forth the person behind her.

"Cloud meet Leon."

Stony silence met Yuffies' cheerful introduction.

"I already have. And once again Yuffie, the answer is no." The blond man turned to leave and Leon suddenly recognized him.

"You're the delivery boy!"

A cold stare met his words, "Yes, see I've already got a job."

"Forget the deliveries, Cloud! Leon really needs your help!" Yuffie clung to the man like a leech. Leon restrained a smirk. Small but mighty, that was Yuffie Kisiragi. Shiva forefend she ever find out he thought that.

A pale hand grabbed Yuffie's jacket and yanked her off, "Yuffie! I said no. I'm not going to work for someone who has a mako freak and lets him run around with normal people!"

Before he was aware of what he was doing, Leon was holding Cloud off the ground by his throat.

"Leon! Don't be like that, he doesn't know!" Yuffie yelped.

Ignoring her, Leon calmly said, "That mako freak is my brother and you will never call him that again." With a disdainful toss, Leon let the man go saying, "Forget it, I don't need someone like you around."

Cloud rose and stalked for the door.

"CLOUD!" Yuffie jumped in front of him, "Will you stop seeing everything as a reflection of yourself and just hear him out!"

"I heard him well enough, Yuffie. He doesn't need someone like me around." The blond tried to push past her, but the ninja held her ground.

"Let him go, Yuffie. Anyone who's that stuck up is never going to be much help anyway." Leon shoved Shiva back under his pillow. He should probably check on Axel and make sure that he was ok. Sometimes unknown and unexpected violent events could set him off. Leon would never know how fighting in the Keyblade Wars helped, but it did.

"No, you need his help, Leon. And whether Cloud admits it or not, he needs the money. Otherwise Denzel is going to be-

"Shut up, Yuffie!" The blond growled.

"NO! I'm tired of seeing you and Tifa work yourselves to death and get nowhere because of your fathers' stupid debts! 7th Heaven isn't going to last forever you know. Fewer and fewer people return because the place is falling apart. Tifa is doing everything she can to keep the place up and Aerith can't afford to help you guys anymore! If it wasn't for Zack she'd be in the street with those kids! So I won't shut up. You need to help Squall so that Shinra doesn't run him out of business either. Because if Squall's gone there's no one left to fight them!" Slow tears ran from the corners of Yuffie's eyes as she yelled at Cloud.

Leon couldn't help, but be impressed by the list of people Yuffie knew and what she knew about them.

Cloud growled, "I will not accept charity, Yuffie."

Leon chuckled then as Yuffie suddenly slapped the blond, "It's a better paying job with a good cause, not charity, you moron. I hope Ixion dances on you when you die, you stubborn chocobo."

"What are you yelling about, Yuf?"

Well, no need to check on Axel. He was fine, stumbling about in his flames covered pajamas.

"You do know that it's before sunrise, right? As in really early in the morning." Axel was not a morning person.

"Of course I know. But these two are being stubborn."

Axel laughed on his way past the bedroom door to the kitchen, "Well, of course Leon's stubborn. He has to put up with you all day." With a yelp he escaped Yuffie's foot and laughed down the hall.

"That . . . was him?" Cloud seemed puzzled.

"LEON! We're out of decaf!" Axel's whine threaded down the hallway.

With a sigh, Leon ignored the two intruders in his room, pushing past both of them to holler down the hall, "There's another canister in the bottom cupboard and you don't need coffee. Fix some of that tea Shalua made for you!"

"Tea's nasty!"

"It'll help you get better!"

Silence for several moments before they heard an excited whine, "How much is there?"

With a sigh, Leon entered the kitchen, "Just one cup a day, Axel. You don't want to over-do it."

Axel's green eyes were excited and hopeful, "But if it helps me get better-

"If you like it, she said you could have two cups. One with breakfast and one with dinner. It's still medicinal. You can't drink it like water." Reaching in the black cupboard over the sink, Leon pulled down the container.

"Here you go, little brother."

Axel gently took the flame painted container and hugged Leon hard.

"Thank you."

Leon wrapped his arms about Axel and smoothed his wild hair. They stood that way for several moments, just holding each other, both hoping that the tea would help.

"Alright, go on and fix your tea. I'll start some waffles."

"But, Leon, don't you have to work?"

The brunette shook his head, "It's Saturday."

Axel frowned suddenly, "Oh." He wilted then, "I missed a day, didn't I?"

Leon handed him the tea kettle, and kissed top of Axel's head, "It's ok. Nothing happened."

"Nothing, is that what you call that night?" Cloud was in the doorway.

"Axel, just fix your tea." With that, Leon grabbed Cloud's arm and drug him through the house to the room he hated most.

It was re-enforced concrete and endur-steel. There was nothing in the room except four shackles bolted into the wall.

"He was in here all day. Screaming all day to be let loose, that he was going to destroy Shinra and everyone in it; his hate for them is strong enough it runs with his attacks. So, no, nothing happened." Then out of pure spite, Leon slammed and bolted the door, the blond man still inside.


	9. Chapter 9

While Axel drank his tea and Yuffie laughed herself to tears because of Cloud's protests, Leon did a search on Cloud Strife. He didn't find much. According to history, Cloud was born at the age of 18 and had been living in Radiant Garden for the last five years. He didn't find much more on Tifa Lockheart. She'd own 7th Heaven for two years and she had been part of a group that had tried to halt Shinra's reactor march across the country.

Leon flipped back to the page he had Cloud on. Where had he been before he'd moved here to be a delivery boy? He scrolled up to a photo that had been uploaded anonymously. It was of a younger Cloud with soft, innocent features.

"HOLY SHIVA!"

Leon jumped a foot out of his chair, knocking his knees on the desk and rolling back into Axel whose exclamation had caused him such a start.

"I knew he was familiar! I saw him before! That's him, he's a fucking SOLDIER!"

"What?" Leon missed the swear word, hearing only SOLDIER.

"I swear, Leon he was part of the SOLDIER project. I saw him a few times. It's fuzzy, but I know it was him. That hair, it's unmistakable. It's just his features are harder, thinner."

Leon sat there calmly for several seconds before he called Vincent.

"Hello?"

"What do you know about Cloud Strife?"

"Strife? He's clean. Has some mental blocks, but he hates Shinra for what they did to him. For what they did to his brother. He is one that Avalanche helped out because he told them where and how to find mako reactors. That's how he met Tifa. Why?"

"Because I have him locked in Axel's closet."

"You did what? Whatever you do, don't let him out, don't even go near there until I get there."

"Why?" But Vincent had already hung up.

Glaring at the phone, Leon chucked it across the room to thump on the floor.

"Good thing that carpet's thick. I'm gonna check on Cloud." Yuffie straightened from her seat on the floor.

"Yuffie, no. Vincent said to wait until he arrived."

"Oooh, why? He wanna shot at Cloud first?" She laughed, "I didn't think he rolled that way."

"He doesn't. Stay put." Leon growled, "Or I'll tie you up."

"Oh, Squall, you're no fun." But she stayed put.

"Axel, can you tell me anything about him?"

His brother shuddered, "Just that he lost his voice a lot. And he used to be really happy until something happened. I don't know what. But they shoved him into SOLDIER not long after he showed up. There was one time he guarded my cell. He tried to talk to me, I think, but I can't remember anything he said."

"Did he ever hurt you?"

Axel shook his head, "I don't think so, Leon. Can we not talk about this? It's not helping."

Leon wrapped his arms about Axel's thin shoulders and pulled him close, smoothing a hand over wild red spikes. Axel's thin hands clutched at the back of Leon's shirt as he hid his head against Leon's chest.

"It's ok, little brother. I've got you."

That was how Vincent found them.

"What happened?"

"He pissed me off, so I locked him in there." Leon finally let go of Axel who drifted to Vincent's side. Apparently his presence was soothing.

"You are lucky he's still contained."

Leon gave the man a steely smile, "Unless I unlock the door he's not going anywhere."

Vincent pulled away from Axel and seemed to follow his nose back to the room Cloud was being held in. Leon leaned on the fall, arms crossed as Vincent stood next to the door.

"Cloud?"

The answer that came back was strained, "Vincent?"

Leon wasn't too surprised to hear the stress in the blonds' voice. As part of Shinra's elite task force, he had basically lived and breathed mako. He had more control over it than Axel did, but when it controlled him, it caused a lot more damage.

"Cloud, where are Roxas and Ventus?"

"They. . . they're" the words were formed with obvious difficultly, "At Tifa's." Something slammed into the door, "Vincent, open this damn door. It's blocking a lot of it, I can't . . ." The words trailed on into a groan.

"Leon, unlock this door."

Leon pulled the key from his pocket and twirled the leather holder idly about his finger for a moment before tossing it to Vincent. He really didn't need some SOLDIER trying to renovate his house. Besides, the sooner Vincent got him out of here, the better.

Vincent hurriedly unlocked the door and gently pushed it inward, catching the blond man as he fell forward.

"Uhhh."

"Cloud?"

"Where is he?" The blond straighted from his slump against Vincent's chest and Leon felt a brief pang of envy as those long arms held Cloud upright. It quickly disappeared as the brunette saw the furious blue eyes that stared at him.

"You bastard!"

The next thing Leon knew, he was crashing into the floor, Cloud swinging for his face. Leon blocked the blow and managed to get his feet in Cloud's middle, shoving him off.

Vaguely he heard Vincent say, "Leave them alone. He's fine."

Cloud leapt at him again, intent on taking him to the floor. Leon side stepped to hit him in the back of the neck. It should have stunned him, but it didn't seem to bother Cloud.

The man spun around, grabbing Leon about the waist where he kept his head tucked and repeatedly punched Leon in the kidney.

Leon returned the blows with hard shots to Cloud's ribs. Once he finally loosened the fierce hold about his middle, Leon slipped an arm about the blond's pale neck and started to squeeze.

Cloud somehow managed to pull Leon's feet from beneath him and they slammed onto the floor, both of them breathless. Leon released his hold and rolled away, Cloud rolling in the opposite direction.

Leon felt a twinge in his back as his wounds protested, but he ignored it, watching the blond, waiting for him to rush in again. He didn't. Instead he began to circle. Leon backed up to the counter, not wanting the other man to get behind him.

That was when Cloud stepped in, a right hand aimed for Leon's jaw. But the real hurt came from the low left that shoved him back in the counter, grinding it against the partially healed wound.

Snarling Leon loosed a vicious uppercut into Cloud's chin sending him reeling backwards.

Leon took a single step forward, grimacing at the pain in his back when chakra wheel planted itself in the floor between him and Cloud. Both looked at it in great surprise.

"If you Ixion fodder spill any," Axel paused to glare and them, "of my tea, I'm going to beat both of you to a pulp." He spun his remaining wheel for emphasis.

Leon swallowed, knowing that Axel in his right mind was more than his match. Carefully, he straightened as Cloud glared and did the same.

With a final spin, the chakram was returned to Axel's hip, with a snarl at Cloud he said, "You don't have any right to complain. I've been shut in that room Ifrit knows how many times since I was fourteen." Then he turned his brilliant green glare on Leon, "And you should grow up. Stop taking everything personally, Leon. It's my life, not yours. Cloud can act like a dick. I expect better from you."

Man, this was going to suck. Yuffie would never let him forget this.

"Ohhhh! Leon you been told!" She crowed, "And Cloud he's right. You shouldn't act like that." She spun around, "But you know the best part!" She held up her phone and Leon felt the blood drain from his face, "I caught it all on camera!"

"Yuffie, that thing is toast unless you delete that." Cloud threatened.

"Oh, please, Cloudy as if you could get this from me." She crowed, prancing about the room. Right into Leon's waiting grasp where he yanked the phone from her hand.

"LEON! Not you, too!" Stretching upward as Leon held it out of her reach.

With a well placed toe, Leon took Yuffie's feet out from under her. While she sat on the floor fuming, Leon deleted the video and checked to see if she'd sent it to anyway. Thankfully, he'd caught her in time. She hadn't been able to send it anywhere.

"You are so mean Squall Leonheart."

"And you, Yuffie Kisiragi, are a little black-mailer."

She stuck her tongue out at him and pushed herself off the floor.

"How did you manage to get that from her?" The amazed question came from Cloud.

"You were distracting her. It works well." Leon flipped the phone closed and tossed it at Yuffie who frantically searched for the deleted video.


	10. Chapter 10

A strange sort of peace had settled over Leon's home. Or at least a tense sort of truce. Axel was still holding his tea cup and he didn't dare try to beat Cloud while that cup was still in his little brother's hand. Right now the delicate china meant more to Axel than Leon's life. And really, Leon couldn't blame him. Axel had been living in a private hell for the last four years. That tea just might be his ticket out and Leon wasn't going to stand in his way.

Vincent had tucked himself in a corner, helping to keep mako tempers from flaring out of control. Cloud seemed more inclined to listen since he'd found out that Axel didn't run free on purpose.

"What is it you want from me?"

"How much as Yuffie told you?" Leon was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Just that you want my sword." The blond sent a glare at the black haired girl as she burst into a fit of giggles.

Pinching his scar, Leon growled, "Yuffie, grow up or get out."

"Oh, Squally-

"Yuffie!" Damn he was tired. Six fucking a.m. tired.

"Yeah, yeah." Pouting, Yuffie went to invade Leon's miniature gym.

Sighing, he sat back and allowed himself to relax for a moment with the cretin gone. She racked his nerves worse than Axel some days.

"Thank Shiva she left."

Leon tilted his head to look as Cloud and for an instant caught blue, blue eyes.

"Amen to that. Ok." Leon sat up, not feeling ready to take on the day but not willing to let this pass either.

"What I would like is to know what your sword is made out of and who made it?"

"Oh. I suppose you want more like it?"

"If possible. I'm actually looking for a sword smith. Since Genesis took off, I've been stuck with standard stuff his apprentice can turn out. Noctis is good, but his training isn't complete." Leon watched Cloud's body language, catching the tensing at Genesis' name.

The blond seemed to consider something for several moments, "Genesis, won't be coming back. He's . . . dead for all intents and purposes. The man that you or I once knew is long gone."

Leon glared, "What are you talking about?"

Vincent rose, coming to stand by Cloud's side hand on his shoulder, "Genesis, the beginning, was the first of the mako soldiers to be made. He was considered a failure and released with false memories intact. An innocuous blow to the head could shake them all up and his true memories could be reveled. Which I think is what happened."

Leon nodded. Genesis and Zack had been sparing when the younger man had gained the upper hand, knocking the red head back, where his temple had connected with the wall.

"And Genesis is the vengeful type." Leon added.

Cloud nodded, "He might have been able to reproduce this, but the man who made it, is just as crazy if not worse than Genesis now. It's a one of a kind prototype that he wanted to wield, but discarded as too bulky. Stupid really.""

"Do you know anything about what went into it?"

The blond locks shook, "No. I wasn't allowed into the work rooms. Which I thank Ifrit for daily now."

"Have you ever put it through any rigorous testing?"

"Define rigorous?" Cloud gave him a dry stare.

Leon thought about the other night and nodded, "Point taken."

"The most I know about it is that it's a prototype and tough as Ixion's hooves. It has sliced through anything I've come up against. Of course, I never let it get dull, but it will keep an edge forever."

Leon thought about that for several moments, mulling over implications and wondering if the blond would be willing to part with the sword for a few hours. Asking almost seemed wrong since the blade was clearly as much a part of him as his arm or his eyes. Like something that he couldn't live without. Terrible insinuation in that phrase.

"Could Noctis look at it?"

The blond frowned for a long moment, "I suppose."

"He won't harm it. With a few basic tests and some questions he should be able to determine what it's made out of and possibly reproduce it."

Vincent snorted softly, "That could take years, Leon."

The brunette shook his head, sending his brown locks askew, "I don't have years, Vincent. I've got months, maybe." Leon stood and paced the room before resuming his seat strapping down his impatience, "Shinra is on the rise and the creatures they turn out are becoming worse. They must be stopped. I can't do it as things stand now though. I need something more." Uncompromised metal would be great.

"Wait. You're right Shinra is up to something, but you can't hope to stop them by yourself." Cloud argued.

"If I don't, then who will?" Leon growled, grey eyes hard on the muscular man before him. His personal grudge aside, he felt it was part of his duty to make this world a safer place.

Blue eyes darkened in a scowl, "I know people who could help you. I'd have to gather them up, but they would love to pay back Shinra for some pain."

Leon waved it away, "I still need better weapons, Shinra is going through my swords like they're toys. My guns are good, but since mine are a different grade and materials, Shinra can't fuck with them as easy." Leon's barely retrained rage showed in his blatant disregard for cursing, "Will you at least allow Noctis to examine your sword?"

Yuffie's high pitched giggle floated through the room. Leon thought, I am going to strangle her. Cloud looked as though he had the same thought. Feeling mildly better, at least I'm not the only one she annoys to her death.

Cloud was silent for a moment before demanding , "As long as he doesn't make it rust."

"Done." Rust was no problem, "I'll call him shortly and we can get started after breakfast."

Leon rushed through breakfast, half afraid the blond would change his mind if Leon took too long. Axel accompanied them out the door, Vincent and Yuffie going their separate ways since it wasn't a work day.

"I'll be in a little later, but there are some things I want to check out first. I'll update you on what I find." Vincent quietly told him.

Leon assumed Vincent was going to do some research on the man who'd made the sword. He was certain the black haired man knew who had completed the sword. His knowledge about Cloud and Genesis and his previous relations to Shinra, well Leon wouldn't complain. If Vincent could dig something up the better for the world.

"So, Leon, I thought Yuffie's orders were to relax." Axel suddenly spouted.

Slightly blindsided, Leon grumbled, "Later, Axel. Did you drink all your tea?"

"Of course. Why did you think I was tagging along? Because I like you? No, I want to talk to Shalua. I'm sure if I pass on what I think and know maybe she'll be able to make it taste better. It's just like medicine, nastier than Bahumat's big blue butt."

Shaking his head, Leon climbed into his car, "Big baby."

"Just because you'll drink wheat germ." Axel prodded.

Today the brunette didn't rise to his brother's baiting, instead brushing it off with a "Whatever." And stomping on the gas.

"Son of Chaos!" Noctis' curse easily reached Leon's ears through the open door to the work room.

The smell of burnt metal and the hiss of steam followed seconds later.

"Ifrit burn Shirna's hide! Xigbar!"

A flash of purple announced the man's presence.

"Order another round of the fire extinguisher and another three pound hammer. Whatever Bahumat breath they put in this ate my damned hammer. If Genesis ever dares show his face around here again, I will personally gut him."

"I think that's on backorder." Xigbar quipped before flashing out again.

"Not going well?" Leon inquired.

To his bemusement, the kid didn't start like Leon had thought he would. He merely growled, "No." And Leon recalled Noctis' words about never being alone.

"Where is Shelke?"

"Getting her treatment. There's no need for her to be here. I found this!" Noctis thrust a sheet of metal at Leon who stared at him for a moment before finally looking at the piece of metal. Where words had been acid etched into it.

"Genesis did this! That son of Chaos did this! I hope Ixion dances on his entrails while Ifrit burns his soul and Shiva freezes the rest of him." Noctis threw his ruined hammer into the trash forcefully.

_Noctis, _

_I'm sorry about the metal, but I can't let you at Shinra. No, the place is mine to burn in Ifrit's holy flames and Bahumat's blue breath. I will destroy them while I destroy myself and I cannot let you into this battle. _

_Leon forgive this action, but this is __**my **__fight. _

_Genesis Rhapsodos_

"Genesis has an acid drip somewhere in production. I don't even want to think about where! I'm going to have to tear the whole place apart and take it out before I can do anything." Noctis crossed his arms for a long moment before swinging into motion.

"So you literally can't do anything?" Leon asked.

"Nope. I don't know where it is. For all I know it's seeping out of my workbench. Although I think I'd smell that. No I'd have to get some test strips and look around. Until then I don't want anything in here that could be damaged. I've moved everything out of the store room and thrown away all started and completed projects. This is going to take some time, Leon. I'm sorry, but there is little I can do to hurry this along."

Leon nodded and noted that Cloud was suddenly not in the room anymore.

"It's alright, Noctis. Do the best you can, but don't drag yourself out. I don't need you getting hurt because of sleep deprivation."

The angry man saluted and turned away to work on his shop.

Leon exited the room.

"So, I guess you won't be needing me after all." Cloud's voice came from where he leaned on a nearby wall.

"It will probably take him a couple of weeks to get everything straightened out." Leon's jaw clenched, why hadn't Genesis come to him with this? Why did he have to march off with his own personal vendetta? Shiva freeze that red head temper.

"Well, Yuffie knows where to find me." He pushed away from the wall and began to walk away.

Leon started, "Cloud, wait." Where had that come from?

"Yuffie mentioned that your delivery service isn't doing well. If you were to help Noctis this would go much faster." Leon felt weird doing this, but he needed someone. Even if he didn't particularly like the man for insulting his brother, Leon could set aside his pride. For now. He'd beat Cloud to a pulp later. After he delivered Shinra back to the Lifestream.

The blond raised a brow. He was listening.

"It's not charity. You still have to work, but it would provide you with something a little extra. And seeing as I have several people lazing about from sword production I think some of them could be earning their paycheck by checking out your bar." Leon wasn't quite sure why he was suddenly hoping fiercely that this man would accept his offer, but he was.

Perhaps because Leon thought that once Cloud walked away he'd never come back. And Leon needed that sword. Tensely he watched as the pale male thought it over for several long moments.

Slowly, but surely, Cloud said, "I'll have to work it around my deliveries, but that just might be possible. As long as you don't overpay me."

Leon chuckled at that, "I wish everyone else thought the way you do, but no. I'll pay you for your work. No more, no less."

Cloud nodded once, "Deal."

Leon smiled, this was the start of a beautiful business relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Andy Griggs, She's More_

_I like blue eyes, hers are green, not like the woman of my dreams and her hair's not quite as long as I had planned. Five foot three isn't tall, she's not the girl I'd pictured at all in those paint by number fantasies I've had. So it took me by complete surprise when my heart got lost in those deep green eyes she not at all what I was looking for. She's more._

_No it wasn't at first sight, but the moment I looked twice, I saw the woman I was born to love. Her laughter fills my soul and when I hold her I don't wanna let go. When it comes to her I can't get enough. So it took me by complete surprise when my heart got lost in those deep green eyes. She's not at all what I was looking for. She's more._

_More than I dreamed of, more than any man deserves. I couldn't ask for more than a love like hers so it took me by complete surprise when my heart got lost in those deep green eyes she's not at all what I was looking for. She's more. _

Over paying Cloud was not possible. The man showed up before Leon leaving intermittently during the day for deliveries and he generally only left when Xigbar chased him out of the building late at night.

After four days, Noctis reported that he'd found the acid drip with Cloud's help.

"Great." Leon picked up the phone, "Cloud?"

"What?"

"Join me in the entry way please." He replaced the phone to its cradle.

"Noctis, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you two to lunch, and then you can take the rest of the day off."

"But Leon, now that we've found it, we need to fix it."

"No. It's gone on this long. One more afternoon won't hurt anything. I've had it soaking up all the tension you're putting off. It's time to wind down before Yuffie takes matters into her own hands."

Noctis considered his words for a moment, "Yes, I believe you're right."

No one wanted to mess with the force that was Yuffie.

Leon had to suppress the urge to smile at the sight of Cloud leaning against the wall in the lobby. He was dress in his usually black with his silver earring. Cloud wasn't as tall as Vincent, but he could be just as foreboding. It was strange how someone with so much less stature could be just as large a presence and Leon found himself gravitating into the effect while trying to figure out how the blond man pulled it off.

Shelke came trotting down the hall, "Noctis! Come on, let's go celebrate!"

It was good to see her move freely again. Like a child with only a child's concerns rather than the gait of a blood thirsty killer. It would be nice to see that finally erased from Axel as well. Leon only hoped that they had managed to stop the poison in time, before it had done any fatal damage to major organs.

"What are you looking so glum for suddenly? Shelke take away your date?" Cloud was using a tone Leon hadn't heard from him before.

Dare he call that, "Humor? From you?" His own tone was light, teasing.

Blue eyes rolled, "What can I say, you bring out the worst in me. So, what's up? Noctis and I could have that cleaned up by closing time."

"Xigbar's closing time or yours?" Leon queried with a raised brow and the hint of a smile.

"Shut up."

Chuckling Leon continued, "No, I'm taking you and Noctis for lunch-

"You mean me."

Huh? Leon looked at Cloud askance. _Was he trying to hit on me?_

Cloud gave him a drool stare over his sunglasses, "Shelke has already kidnapped Noctis. So it's going to be just you and me."

Recovering before he looked any more like an idiot, Leon finished, "And then you two are taking an afternoon off."

He thought Cloud would argue, but to his mild shock the blonde man nodded, saying, "I could use some R and R. And you know Yuffie is going to close down the building while you're out right. Declare a holiday since we found the problem."

"She what?" Leon turned from his car in time to see Yuffie turn from the door and wave before running off calling, "Vincent will be in tomorrow to talk to you!"

"Shiva." Leon felt his pockets. Surely that hadn't been his keys Yuffie had just waved like a victory banner?

_Of course it was, just because you didn't want it to be. _She'd even filched his spare.

"What?"

"She took my keys." Fuming Leon considering running her down, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. Although this did leave him in a rather awkward altercation since he now lacked any sort of transportation. He could call Axel. Gods, his brother would have a field day with this. What would be worse, walking home or riding with Axel having to listen to him crow about Leon getting his keys lifted?

. . .

Definitely the Axel scenario. Little brothers were such a plague.

"Come on. I'll drive." Cloud's invitation made him wince. Leon wasn't too fond of motorcycles. Another 'rescuing Axel scar' and one he didn't want to repeat.

Cloud never seemed to notice Leon's struggle. He merely straddled his bike and brought the engine roaring to life. The very sound nearly made Leon shudder. But it was the bike or Axel.

Cloud was a good driver. Crazy, but good. He took corners low and fast and dodged through jammed streets as though they were obstacle courses. If Leon hadn't felt so sick he might have been impressed. The scar on his stomach was throbbing from the motion and the memory that was tripped with every change in tempo from the massive bike. It was awful, but he could only thank Ixion that he didn't hurl all over Cloud.

"Wow. Hey, Leon. Are you ok?"

Stopped. The bike had stopped. Cloud was asking him a question.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Warm hands helped him from the bike, "You look a little green." Leon could hear the wince in Cloud's voice, "Sorry. I forgot I don't drive like everyone else. They're just so damn slow."

"Darn."

"What? Oh, sorry."

His focus on correcting Cloud's language helped to keep the world from spinning any faster, but he really just needed to sit down.

Leon felt the blonds' grip tightened on his elbow.

"Come on. Since you didn't name any place for lunch, I wanted you to see the bar after your crew had worked on it."

Looking up, Leon found himself looking at a completely refurbished facing for Seventh Heaven. Cursive lettering proclaimed the bar with a lopsided halo hanging off the H. The front had been repainted in silver, the windows trimmed in black. And bat wing door led into the place.

Inside, the wood floor had been sanded and the bar stools replaced. A new mirror ran the length behind the bar where the old shelves sat with a new coat of paint.

The woman who must have been Tifa greeted them.

"Hi, welcome to Seventh Heaven, wha- Cloud what did you do to him?"

Leon felt the other man stiffen slightly and he forced himself to straighten up and stop looking so pathetic. His stomach had finally stopped turning in on itself and the throbbing scar had ebbed to a dull ache.

"I'm just not a fan of motorcycles. Yuffie took my keys." He frowned, "Yuffie even has my house keys. That sneaky little Bahumat brat."

"She'll give them back once you've done whatever it is she thinks you need to do."

Leon nodded, "I just don't know what she wanted me to do."

Cloud led him to a corner booth that still need new covering. But he was pleased that his crew had gotten this far in just the few days they'd been here. He wondered how they were doing on Miss Gainsborough's house. It was part of her payment for providing him with cures.

"I think she mentioned something about relaxing."

Leon suddenly remembered Yuffie telling him he needed to get laid or something. Suddenly he felt sick all over again. She wouldn't set him up with Cloud, right?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Yuffie was dead. She was past dead, she was the mako infected walking dead just so Leon could kill her again. Yuffie Kisiragi had indeed tried to set him up with the blond.

Firstly, after Yuffie dying of course, the woman was a first class idiot. Cloud was not his type and for all intents and purposes seemed to be with Tifa. The black haired woman was always smiling at him, touching his shoulder, his back and generally all over him. This put him out of Leon's league.

And the man was far too unromantic for Leon's tastes. Too cold and practical. That was Leon's role in the relationship; to be the logical one, he wanted someone who was going to be able to balance him out. Cloud was definitely not 'the one'.

"Leon!"

Starting, he banged his knees into the table of the booth, "Ow. What?" He massaged the spot trying to make the ache go away.

"Tifa is trying to talk to you." Cloud's blue eyes snapped angrily at Leon.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought."

"It's ok. I just wanted to thank you for your help. It hasn't been easy here for us. Most of our neighbors know we're not from around here and they try to run people off. You've really helped bring life to the bar again." The dark haired woman smiled sweetly at him. If he was straight he might have asked her out on the spot, but women . . . . just weren't his thing.

"It's my pleasure, besides I'm not doing this for free." Leon returned her smile with a small one of his own that was completely insincere. Perhaps she would get the hint and leave; he needed to be plotting his secretary's' demise.

"I know. It's just nice to know we're not alone in this."

Something in Tifa's words grabbed Leon's attention. Not alone. She was right. Leon was no longer alone in this fight. He never really had been, but others who opposed Shinra generally did so in a more subtle manner. This people had openly deserted or fought them. And they too had survived. Leon shook his head in amazement. Axel was right, Ifrit forefend Axel should ever know he thought that, he could be amazingly simple minded some days. Of course he wasn't in this fight alone. He hadn't been in months. Ever since Shalua had begun to help him Leon hadn't been alone in this fight.

Does Axel feel like he's fighting the mako alone? The thought made Leon's blood run cold. He never wanted his little brother to feel alone again. Their father had been all too ready to abandon the little red headed child, but Leon had left with him. He loved Axel even if no one else did. It was something he'd have to remind his little brother of the next time he saw him. When was the last time they'd gone out to a movie or played at the Golden Saucer?

TIfa's soft laugh startled him, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Leon shook his head, "You're right, Tifa. It's nice to know this isn't a battle I have to fight alone."

She smiled that sweet smile again, "Hmm, would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you. Cloud if it's alright with you, I want to know anything about Shinra that you can tell me."

The blonde man froze briefly before relaxing around the glass in his hands.

"You've broken in before. I don't think I can shed any new light how that."

Leon released a dark chuckle, "Shinra's not stupid. He will have changed things after that little stunt I pulled. Getting in by bringing down half the facility is not one of the smartest things I have ever done. For all I knew I was bringing the building down on the very person I was after."

Cloud smiled, but there was a hard glint to it, "Not with Shalua helping you. That woman can hack any computer program on Gaia. She can probably get you the new updates anytime."

"Whatever." He already had the updated floor plans in a file in his office, "What I what to know is the intimate details. How people react, who's the best, where do they stay, where does the President reside and what are his habits, his hours. Do the guards follow strict lights out or do they sit around for a while?"

Cloud regarded him with jaded blue eyes, "You know it's been a while since I was there. Things have no doubt changed."

"Does Shinra know you're alive?"

"I hope not." Cloud threw back a shot.

"Then he won't have anything to worry about. However, Genesis is loose. And we need to be prepared when he lets Bahamut out."

Cloud cursed.

"Don't do that."

The rebuke earned him a glare. Or maybe it was the smack to Cloud's head.

"Since Genesis is probably going through Ritual still I wouldn't worry about him. We've got time."

"What's Ritual?" Why didn't anyone ever bother to explain the capital letter words?

"Cleansing Ritual, to make sure he's got all his real memories back. They've been surprised for a long time. In order for him to make the best attack at Shinra if he remembers everything that happened to him first he will know all those little quirks you're asking about. He knows what time guards change, when breakfast is, what's on the da- dinner menu." The slight stumble in Cloud's words, Leon overlooked. After all, he'd only just begun correcting Cloud's verbal oversights, no need to punish good behavior.

"How long would this Ritual take?"

"Approximately three months."

"Then we've only got about five weeks. We'd better get started."

Cloud sighed, and stared at the table for a while. Leon thought the blond man was going to refuse to help him. It was a ridiculous fear. After all, Cloud held a grudge against Shinra that was just as if not more personal than Leon's. But the worry was there all the same. It wouldn't make much difference to Leon's plans. He had laid them out expecting to fight alone after all. But he simply didn't want Cloud to refuse.

"Tifa, how about bringing us a couple pizzas and a pitcher of the good stuff." Cloud called.

"Ok! Leon what kind of pizza do you want?"

"I'll take anything as long as there's no fish on it." He called back. Looking at Cloud he asked, "What's the 'good stuff'?"

Smirking Cloud shook his head. Leon felt his mouth twitch in an attempt to smile. Cloud was going to play the wait and see game with him. OK. Whatever it was he could handle it.

Both men were quiet as they waited for Tifa to bring out their lunch. Normally, Leon would have been searching for a conversation topic, knowing other people were awkward with silence, but Cloud seemed content to listen to the jukebox in the background. Leon didn't mind. He took the opportunity to study Cloud. He was average height, spiky blond locks sticking out in all directions, but he was very compact with tremendous muscle definition. His features were angular, thin and blade-like. And he frowned a lot, although Leon could see faint smile lines. Surely there had been some laughter in Cloud's life.

"Would you stop staring at me. If you like, I'll give you a picture you can stare at all you want, but stop. Staring. At. Me." The words were ground from clenched teeth. Clearly there was some pet peeve there. Leon dipped his head in acknowledgement, refusing to be embarrassed that he'd been caught. After all, he wasn't attracted to Cloud, there was no reason to be embarrassed.

Tifa saved them from each other by delivering the two pizzas and thumping a pitcher in the middle of the table. Was that filled with . . .

"Milk?" Leon raised a brow, a smirk flitting over his lips.

"All the vitamins help. Exercise. Lots of protein. Somehow it seems to keep the mako satisfied. Almost like it just wants to push you to your best physical performance. I haven't gotten it all figured out yet, but it seems to decrease attacks."

Leon poured a glass, "I take it you've told Shalua about this?"

"Yes. I saw no benefit in keeping the information to myself. She's been working on combining that with what she already knows."

"Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know. But Axel- Leon didn't know what else to say and from the look that crossed Cloud's face, he didn't need to say more.

Cloud took a large bite of pizza and then said, "Meal times never change. That's because it's automated machinery that does all the work. Why have someone in the kitchen when they can be on the battlefield, right? So, that can't change. Trash pick-up is always the same as are most of the menial jobs. Things that machines can do people don't need to waste their time on."

"How animate is this machinery?"

Cloud shook his head, "Not very. Its wheels and gears. No money is wasted there. It all goes to the research department or Shinra's pockets which are deep enough to swim in."

Leon refrained from making a short joke, but just barely. He had a feeling Cloud would take his unexpected humor badly. Frowning, Leon thought it was odd, but Cloud always seemed to bring out random moments of humor. Weird.

"Anyway, the only thing you really need to worry about are the random guard changes. Sometimes the General will change the guard early or late. He doesn't always do it, but nor does he have a schedule. The time is never the same. The guards themselves are all on mako, so they are hypersensitive. The littlest things can set them off. Not only at enemies, but at each other. There's always a few regs mixed in so that if a fight breaks out the combatants can be knocked out."

"Regs?"

"Regular people without mako."

Leon nodded and so the conversation continued, Cloud giving everything he knew and Leon only asking a question now and again. The afternoon disappeared in a deluge of information, pizza and milk. Cloud gave Leon a ride home. And if the brunette enjoyed the ride home more than the ride to the bar, he blamed it on his distracted mind which was already engaged in plans.

He completely forgot all about Axel waiting to ambush him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Leeeeoooooon! Were you riding a bike? Seriously? With Cloud? Yuffie is going to be ecstatic!" Axel did a little dance around the living room laughing gleefully the whole way around.

"Leon raised a brow, "Axel, do you know something I don't?"

Axel froze with his arms in mid-swing, "No." Then he dashed for his room. Leon was on his heels.

"I don't know anything! I swear!" Axel was laughing as Leon blasted through his door and tackled Axel to his carpeted floor. The redhead rolled with the fall so that Leon landed on his shoulder, driving the breath from his lungs. From there it turned into a friendly game of tussling until the brothers lay spent panting on the floor.

"Yuffie say anything to you?"

Axel shook his head laughing, "She just said I should turn off my phone." He shrugged, "I didn't of course. Since when do I listen to Yuffie? But Xigbar did call about your car. He brought it home."

Leon nodded and sat up. Xigbar's teleporting was extremely useful. Perhaps he could find some way to use that against Shinra.

"Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you stay here for a few minutes?"

Axel's request confused Leon.

"Of course I'm staying, Axel. I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"No. I meant mentally. You went off to war again." Axel looked down at the carpet, muttering, "That's when I miss you the most. When you're not mentally here."

Oh. That was not something Leon had ever expected to hear.

"Could you stay here and not think about them for a while?" Axel requested, "For tonight can you just be my brother again?" Green eyes tore up from the carpet to stare into Leon's grey ones. There was such pleading there, such a profound fear, that Leon could only nod, choking back sad threatening tears.

And what was it big brothers did if not pick on their siblings. With a fierce growl Leon tickled Axel, the younger teen shrieking and rolling on the floor before finally squirming out of Leon's reach. For the rest of the evening they romped around the house, played video games when they got tired before Axel issued a challenge for DDR. It was late into the night when they finally hit the showers.

When Leon came out toweling his hair, Axel held a deck of cards with a wide smirk on his lips and a pleading look in his eyes. Leon accepted the deck and followed Axel into the living room where they sat on the fold out playing various card games until both were too tired to keep their eyes open.

Early the next morning there was a voicemail message from Yuffie.

"I'll cover for you, boss! Take the day off and cheer Axel up! Otherwise I'll have to take matters into my own hands!" An evil laugh concluded her message. Leon rolled his eyes and called her back.

"Just send me the documents I need and I'll do some work before Axel gets up. I can't always been slacking on my work Yuffie. It piles up rather quickly. Oh, and ask Vincent if he'll stop by later if he's got any useful information."

"Ok, guess you gotta make concessions once in a while." Yuffie groaned, "But, I'm going to send Cloud over with your stuff ok. And I want you to be nice to him! He needs a friend, Leon. So give him some reason to stick around for a little ok."

"Yuffie-

She hung up on him.

With a tired, but content sigh Leon placed the phone back on its stand and padded into the kitchen. With time to spare before Cloud arrived Leon took his time to make a proper breakfast including muffins, orange juice, fruit pancakes, eggs and sausage. He even found some yogurt in the fridge and dumped some granola cereal into it.

Axel finally roused himself when Leon was putting the last of the pancakes in the oven and there was a knock on the door as the red head started his morning dosage of tea.

"Who's that?"

"Cloud, bringing me some papers to sign. I'll be finished with it by the time you've showered."

Axel gave Leon a deadpan look, "I might take a while in the shower, Leon, but I'm not going to take all day."

Rolling grey eyes, Leon snapped a towel at Axel as he passed by on his way to the front door shouting, "Come in!"

Cloud appeared a moment later standing in the living room looking rather awkward. Considering not too long ago Yuffie had simply dragged him into Leon's bedroom the brunette could understand why the blue eyed man would be discomfited.

"Here. That's all she gave me. Don't know why she bothered; wasn't really worth the trip."

"Because these are orders that need my signature on the checks to pay for them and the sooner I sign them the faster whatever's on the order gets here. You want some breakfast? I made plenty."

"You don't look at what's on the forms?" Cloud followed him through to the kitchen.

"I used to, but then I found it was pointless since Shalua or Yuffie reviewed everything before me. Shalua reviews everything for her science department and Yuffie did the rest. Snow would simply hand me his orders. He and Scarlett did not get along in the least oddly enough." As he explained, Leon dished up breakfast for Cloud, and poured him a tall glass of orange juice.

"Scarlett? Was that the awful woman who ordered that stupid snow globe?"

Chuckling Leon nodded, sitting across from Cloud to quickly glance over Snow's orders which had been pass on through Xigbar. The man had made a couple notations on sticky notes. Leon took his advice on one, but passed it up on the next. It might seemed like they went through a lot of grips, but Leon had several sources for those because his company didn't have it all.

"And the one Xigbar has replaced. Rather effectively. He's rarely at his desk, but with the ability to teleport he's always very prompt and he's never idle. Especially since he set up that hands free phone. I'd never thought about that. Scarlett rarely left the front unless it was to flirt." Shaking his head as he signed the last check Leon wondered aloud, "Why did I ever hire that woman?"

Snorting Cloud commented, "Because she came onto you and she was hot."

Leon laughed, "Hardly. Women are not my type. I think it was because the first several times I saw her she was in a nice sharp business suit, was well spoken and did her job efficiently. But after a couple weeks that ended." Leon crunched on granola yogurt as Axel came into the kitchen, hair still dripping.

"Damn, I just took the fastest shower of my life and you're still done!"

Leon chucked his spoon at Axel.

"Hey! Wha- Oh I get it, I get it. No cursing."

"Yep."

Axel sniffed in irritation before pouring a cup of tea and snatching a plate of pancakes saying, "Cloud, you have mako, right?"

The blond stiffened, but Leon thought that it was a valid and fair question.

"Yes."

"You wanna try some of this tea? It's not as nasty as it looks. And it helps with the shakes. And the little voice."

Leon had never heard Axel speak so plainly about his condition to anyone. It was comforting and it was painful. He could never fully understand what Axel was suffering. He'd read his charts and seen the results, but he would never know for sure what triggered it or what happened while he was having an attack. Cloud would though. And sometimes group therapy sessions worked.

Cloud's blue eyes widened a little in surprise, but Axel had already taken down a second mug and poured it full of tea.

"Shalua told me about the eating thing. I'd figured out the performance bit, but not that. It explains the one that happened the other day. I think I had too much sugar."

Cloud nodded, "You may be right. It sometimes does act as an accelerant or gives some people a rush. It could have caused it. I've noticed that too much ice cream will leave me really shaky and often times very angry."

Axel nodded, "The tea almost makes me feel like Vincent does. Whenever he's around I'm myself. I don't have to share my head or my body with this other thing. Oh, and Leon made me start mediating and that helps too. I think it's all about being balanced and collected. You know, not too much anger, but not too much fear or anything else either. Just a balanced contentment."

Cloud once more looked surprised, "I never thought to take the balance to a mental level. But, yes, that would increase physical performance if you didn't have anything nagging you."

Red hair bobbed limply again, fighting the weight of the water that was in it, "Enough now. This is starting to get depressing, thinking about it. I declare a DDR war!"

Leon groaned, "Are you serious?"

"YES!"

"Fine, but after twenty minutes of meditation and a round of Keys to the Kingdom."

Axel laughed, "I've already smoked you on that."

"You think you have, but we shall see." Leon said sagely. Axel grinned savagely and disappeared into the living room.

"I suppose I should be going. I've got to help Noctis finish the room today."

"Noctis won't be in. He called this morning to tell me he had to check into something. Vincent should be in sometime today though if he found anything on General Sephiroth."

"LEON!" Vexation was in every letter of the brunettes' name.

"OK, ok. No more war council. Now mediate."

"War council?" Cloud raised a brow.

"Yeah. That's what Axel calls it. I am forbidden to speak of work or anything related to such matters."

Cloud nodded, "I can understand that sentiment. When something that awful happens to you there are days you simply do not want to be reminded of it."

Leon laughed lightly, "Well, in that case did you want some whipped topping on those?" Leon pointed to the stack of pancakes.

Cloud made a face, "Whipped topping?"

Rolling his eyes, Leon rose and snagged the bottle out of the fridge shaking it lightly he tossed it to Cloud.

"Really?

"Just put it on there."

Tentatively, Cloud cut out a slice of pancake and sprayed a small amount of whipped topping. And then stared at it like it was a dead animal Leon had served up fresh from the road.

"Don't like it or what?"

Cloud shook his head, "It's just the last time I had pancakes with whipped topping put in front of me, I was seven. My mom had worked overtime, just so she could afford the topping. She said I'd love it. That it was the best way to eat pancakes. She was so pleased that she could give me something like that and I was happy just to have the sugar." Cloud took a drink of the orange juice while Leon crunched through more of his granola and yogurt.

"The recruiters came for me that morning. The last sound I remembered was the sound of china breaking while my mom cried."

"I'm sorry, Cloud."

"It's okay. You couldn't have known. Besides," A small smirk lifted the corner of Clouds mouth, "It still sounds good."

Leon felt a small content smile slip over his lips as Cloud took a bite and melted. The brunette was glad he'd been able to give Cloud back this little moment. To show him some form of indulgent happiness that wasn't shadowed in anyway by fear. Leon was sure there was still some sorrow there, but time would heal those wounds.

"She was right." Cloud grinned, whipped topping on his face, "That is the best way to eat pancakes."

With a nod Leon agreed, reaching up to wipe off the cream that remained on the corner of Cloud's mouth. It was a natural movement from years of taking care of Axel. Leon never gave to action a thought until Cloud grabbed his wrist.

Starting, Leon pulled back with a hasty, "Sorry. Wasn't thinking." In his supreme embarrassment Leon collected the used dishes and began rinsing them and piling them by the sink to wash later.

Cloud finished without a word and silently placed his plate beside Leon. He downed the last of his juice and then it joined the dish pile.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Leon's words were automatic, but didn't want them to be, but he didn't know what else to say afraid he would only add to his embarrassment.

Axel saved him," Leon! I'm done. It's time for DDR now!"

"In a moment." Then he looked to Cloud, "You wanna join in? It's only set up for two, but it won't take Axel long to wear me out. Or rather win me out. I'm awful at DDR."

Cloud looked uncertain, "I don't know what that is."

Leon smirked, "That decides it, you're staying."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any part of DDR or the songs on it. Nor do I own any of the characters.

Leon couldn't help the self conscious feeling that washed over him as Axel bounced around setting up the game and picking characters. It wasn't the first time they had played with friends over, but it was the first time in a long time that Leon had made such an ass of himself. Bahumat's breath, what had he been thinking? Cloud wasn't a child. And Leon was certainly not his keeper.

Occupied as his mind was on trying to deduce what had possessed him to be so stupid, Leon was worse at the game than usual.

Axel whined, "LEON! Pay attention. Even you are typically more of a challenge."

After losing the next three rounds, Leon had enough. And so had Axel.

"Alright, big brother. Off the mat and let the newbie try this out. You're not even here today."

Leon was more than happy to comply. Axel always beat him at the game, but never before had he done it quite so soundly.

Leon lounged in a huge bean cushion, watching at Cloud carefully placed his feet in the center of the dance mat.

Axel grinned, "We'll start easy. Just because you've never done this before."

Cloud snorted, "Wouldn't easy mean I'd be battling Leon and not you."

Axel looked crestfallen, but nodded, "I suppose you're right." With a heavy sigh Axel relented and said, "Come on, Leon. You heard his wise words."

Leon had. Unfortunately, he completely missed the smirk Axel hid as the brunette took the mat beside Cloud.

"You pick the song." Leon said, not wanting to seem pushy.

Cloud only nodded, having paid close attention to the songs that were easier. Leon saw in a brief reflection on the TV Axel standing behind them, swaying to the beat of the music. And for a while that was the last thing outside the game he noticed except for Cloud.

The pale brow was scrunched in concentration as they followed the arrows and Cloud's rhythm was no better than Leon's. And he finally rolled up the cuffs on his ridiculous pants so he'd stop tripping on them. Leon noted that the brackets on his worn combat boots matched the snarling wolf earring he wore.

His dark sunglasses perched precariously on the top of his head, flattening some of his blond locks which Leon found amusing. The brunette also discovered that he hated losing to Cloud. Losing to Axel was something he could handle. But somehow losing to Cloud was simply more humiliating.

Soon picking songs became a friendly argument and favorite characters were designated. Often Leon caught Axel in the background on the phone, whenever they turned to entice him to play he always declined, claiming, "It's more fun to watch you two screw up."

Somewhere along the way though, they stopped screwing up. They moved on to more difficult songs and faster rounds. Somewhere in the midst of screwing up, the two of them had found a rhythm, gaining a right foot to go with the left.

At some point Axel disappeared from the background and reappeared, food in hand, idiotic grin on his face. Leon barely noticed. It was down to the final stage and they were one and one. He wasn't going to lose this round.

Axel finally jumped up shouting, "I pick this song!"

It made sense to Leon. If he or Cloud chose the song it wouldn't really be a fair contest. As Axel scrolled through the songs Leon stretched his muscles and hunted down his water bottle. He hadn't had this much fun in quite a while. He'd gone out with Yuffie sometimes, not in a relationship sort of way, but in a bored sort a way. Yuffie was entertaining and she was always inviting him along.

Looking back now, he thought she invited him along to set him up. In fact, he was now certain that was the case. He distinctly remembered one man running at the sight of him and Yuffie had been extremely miffed. Leon hadn't really been paying attention; there had been a lot on his mind at the time. Shinra, his company, his failing private life.

"Leon, let's go." Axel shouted.

Returning to the dance mat, Leon stared at the song Axel had chosen, "Rain?"

Axel bounced around, "It's a good song!"

"It's slow."

Axel just cackled before reaching out with a foot and quickly pushing a couple buttons, "Not anymore."

Axel was right. The song might not have been very fast, but the arrows were crowding the screen. It took all Leon's attention not to miss any. Even then he still missed a few here and there. It felt like the song would never end.

Suddenly it was over. The music stopped. And an 'A' popped up on the screen. The same letter popped up on Cloud's side of the screen. Silence stunned the three of them for a minute before Axel quipped, "Round two?"

"NO!" Leon was surprised to hear Cloud's voice mingled with his, but he was pleased.

"No more, Axel. You're going to kill me." Leon wiped sweat off his face and looked over at Cloud, who too was dripping sweat.

"Shower?"

Cloud sighed, "No clothes."

"Easily solved. You're only a couple inches shorter than me. Shower's just down that hall on the left. Take your time. I'll gather something for you to wear. Axel!"

The red head had dashed into the kitchen for water.

"What!"

"You wanna go out for lunch or eat here?"

"Eat more of your cooking? Forget it!"

Leon laughed, "That's it, you're making dinner."

The first words Axel had said when Leon had gotten him back had been, "Leon, I'm hungry." Of course, back then Leon hadn't been such a good cook. And field rations just didn't taste right no matter how good a cook you were.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"The Saucer?"

Leon sighed, "Really? Axel, that's not real food. It's been deep fried 'til it's died. Twice."

"You asked. Besides, who said I wanted to go for the food?"

"That's what I asked about." Leon could already see where this was going. Axel would suggest stopping to by a sub sandwich somewhere and then want to go to the Saucer. While Leon had thought about it earlier that didn't mean he really wanted to go. The Golden Saucer was for kids.

"Ah, come on, Leon. You're not still afraid that the roller coaster is gonna explode are you?"

Leon ignored the question and walked to his room to find something for Cloud to wear. Axel followed him, "Come on, Leon. The park is safe. It's not going to fall apart while we're there. Really, it hasn't so much as had a seat belt that didn't latch since it was put in."

Leon still ignored his brother's protests. He didn't trust that place. There were just some things in life that weren't worth doing and risking his neck for a little adrenaline one of those things. But Axel loved the place, "So, you better put on some clothes you won't miss if they get torn."

"YEAH!" Axel dashed out of the room, so happy Leon had to smile. It was good when his brother was happy. It wasn't so easy to do anymore as it used to be.

Leon grabbed an old pair of jeans and a shirt that he wouldn't miss and headed for the bath.

"Cloud, I've got clothes for you."

"Ok, just drop them inside the door."

The shower was running, so Leon figured it was safe enough. He opened the door and was met with the sight of a towel clad Cloud. A wet towel clad Cloud.

Water had flattened his blond spikes a little and as the slick beads slid over Cloud's pale skin Leon suddenly found himself considering licking them off.

"Um, here." With that he slammed the door shut and hurried away back to his own room where he grabbed a quick and cold shower to rinse and change clothes.

"There is no way I am attracted to a blond." Leon muttered at himself as he pulled a shirt over his head.

The train wreck crashing through his mind called him a lair.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I had to give you something!**

Leon melted into one of the booths at the Saucer. Axel was still bouncing around with Cloud. He was glad that Axel had found someone who could keep up with him. And it gave Leon time to observe Cloud while he was relaxed. He was still attentive, watching the crowd without missing anything Axel babbled.

Cloud was a good man. Bad shit had happened to him, but he'd gotten out and turned into a good man. That was Leon's judgment and damn anyone who said otherwise.

Nibbling at fries, Leon just watched the world go by, for once not thinking about work or Shinra or Axel's mako problem. For a warm afternoon, everything was right in the world. He didn't even jinx himself by thinking it would last. The brunette only sat there and enjoyed life like he hadn't done in a long time.

Leon tolerated a blue haired child on his knee who chattered happily at him until the boy's mother appeared, frantic. Pointing to her, Leon asked, "Is that her?"

Isa nodded, "Yep! MOM!" The little boy waved her over and she dashed up and pulled him away.

"Mom! That hurt!" The child started to cry and pulled away hiding against Leon's leg.

"Hey, it's ok. You're mother's just worried about you." Leon stroked the boy's hair and looked at his mother, "She didn't mean to hurt you, she loves you and simply doesn't want anything to happen to you."

Sniffles were his reply, but Leon lifted Isa and looked in his blue eyes, "I'm sure your mother would go through Ifrit's fires to see you safe, Isa. Just remember this ok, when your mother hurts you, she doesn't do it on purpose. She does it because she fears and loves more fiercely than you can imagine. Try to understand and forgive, for there will be times you hurt her in return, yet she will still love you."

Isa nodded sagely, tears still running.

Leon smiled, "Now, with your mother's permission of course, we'll go get some cotton candy. After all, what's a trip here without cotton candy?"

The girl thought for a long moment, but nodded, "OK."

Wanting to set her at ease, Leon set Isa on his feet and led him by a hand while his mother held the other. As they walked the little boy continued to talk, saying he wanted to be a doctor some day. Oh and today was his fourth birthday! He was so excited. Smiling, Leon gave the boy his cotton candy and asked them to stay with him a few minutes longer.

It was clear the woman wasn't married. And any father worth his salt would have been here with them. So, Leon lead them past several booths before finding the one he wanted. Handing the teen behind the counter twenty gil, Leon guided Isa to a set of disks and a circle.

"You have to cover the red circle completely with the disks. You've got five chances."

Winking at the boy's mother, who was quite relaxed now, Leon took the other five chances to figure out the game while Isa held his tongue between his teeth and tried his best.

It took Leon four tries, but he finally got it. And he gave to the large stuffed moomba to Isa. The boy could barely carry it, the thing was a large as Leon, but he proudly showed his mother what he'd won saying this was the best birthday ever. There were tears in the girl's eyes, but she thanked Leon profoundly.

"You've given him what I couldn't. Thank you so much."

"I'm just happy to give him a good day, ma'am." Leon took out a business card he'd made up for a friend.

"If you ever need anything, just call Zell. Even if it's just help with Isa's homework. Community service is what Zell thrives on." He wanted her to know it wasn't charity.

With a nod and a smile the woman took the card and helping Isa carry his prize, they left the park. Leon watched them, smiling and completely content.

Which was almost completely destroyed when Axel suddenly smacked the back of his head and hissed in his ear, "Cloud's so jealous right now, dude."

Leon carelessly elbowed Axel's gut and growled, "You're full of fertilizer, Axel."

Cloud did seem to find the sky very, very interesting though.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The trip to the Saucer was the last quiet day Leon was to have for a while it seemed. All week everyone had questions and wanted this or wanted that. With his sword production back up and running, albeit quietly, things were much busier. And Leon had people out looking for Genesis.

Vincent had said they likely wouldn't find the man, but if there was any chance they could contain him, then Leon wanted to take it. Noctis had barred him from phone calls or going to sword production and he'd forbidden Cloud from answering any questions. Which didn't really matter, Leon barely had time for visits or interrogations with all the paperwork he was wading through.

He had been able to purchase a section of the Chaos Lands. Shalua had wanted to make an immediate trip, but first Leon had to sign all the right forms. As if that wasn't bad enough, Axel had another fit, but this one had been far more violent than Leon was used to and it had landed both of them in the hospital for a couple hours. Leon had actually been under orders to stay for the night, but he'd snuck out when Axel had been released. With the state his brother had been in, Leon had wanted to talk to Shalua as soon as possible.

To the brunette's surprise when he finally caught up with the woman, he'd found Shalua closeted with another woman, heads close together over a desk strewn with papers.

"Leon?"

"Axel had an attack. It was awful."

Shalua rested a hand on his shoulder, "I know. He called me."

The other woman rose.

"Lucretia thinks it may be that the mako is fighting back. That it is resisting treatment."

"Hi. I'm Lucretia Crescent."

Leon nodded and waited for her to continue the explanation.

"I think your brother would benefit better if he stayed away from Vincent. I know it makes him feel better, but it's messing with his treatment levels. Once you've finished signing the papers for the Chaos Lands, Shalua and I can take a team out and do some excavating. Once we find some pure stone, we should be able to replicate something similar to Vincent's materia. However, the levels of negativity would be lower. Then we could gradually increase them."

Leon sat down and stared at her, "So you're saying you're going to put a hole in my brothers' chest."

Lucretia pinked, "Oh no! I'm so sorry. No. The reason I had to do Vincent's that way was because, well, Vincent was dead for some time before I was able to finish my research. So his is a bit more drastic than a pure bit of Chaos stone that's been soaked through the Life Stream. His was a much more complicated process."

Shalua stepped forward, "We've combined our findings, Leon. It's possible to cure your brother without any further harm to his body."

Leon rested his head on his folded hands in silent prayer, thankful to whatever god had sent this bit of luck his way.

"Have you already told Axel about Vincent?"

Shalua nodded, "Yes. I told him when he called. Leon maybe you should go home. He seemed really upset."

If only she knew how badly Leon wanted to go, but if he was going to help his brother he needed to finish the paperwork for his purchase and digging in the Chaos Lands.

Shaking his head, Leon asked, "Is Cloud still here?"

"I think so. He's been telling Noctis everything he can."

"More like Noctis has been picking it out of his head." Lucretia noted with a smile, "He'll probably appreciate a break."

Leon nodded and trotted to find his sword smith.

And Cloud was indeed with Noctis. Although, it rather seemed like he was being held hostage more than anything. The grey haired kid was standing in front of Cloud with a clipboard, drilling out questions and making notes.

"Noctis?"

"What?" He growled.

"Can I steal Cloud for a moment?" Leon was certain that Noctis would snap at him that he'd have to wait.

Noctis wrote another sentence, clicked his pen, "Yeah. In fact I'm done with him. I've gotten as much from him as I can. And Leon, send Shelke in if you see her, please. There is something I would like her help with."

Leon looked to the blond edging out of the chair and Cloud shrugged, but hurried to the door as quickly as he could.

"Come on. Let's go before he thinks of something else to grill me about. If I'd known working for you would be willingly putting myself under a lamp every time I walked through those doors I would never had agreed to this."

Leon hurried to keep pace with Cloud, "Actually, it's usually not like this. But attacks of fiends and monsters have been worse. And Monster City is truly earning it's name, as I'm sure you know."

"Yeah. Snow has said he can contact a cousin of his to help with that maybe."

"Cid?"

"You know Cid?"

"Yeah. He worked here for a little while, but decided he'd rather fly about in his ships hunting for anything under the sun from materia to spheres to criminals. Word is, Cid had picked up quite the crew of fiend hunters. They are supposed to be here sometime this afternoon. I was hoping to talk to him tomorrow about a trip to the Chaos Lands." Leon's train of thought derailed as Axel popped up on the track, "Oh, Cloud. I actually came to ask you a favor. For Axel."

Cloud stopped and stared at Leon, his blue eyes fathomless.

Leon took a deep breath and stopped his hands from fidgeting, "I know you don't care for Axel, however, could Roxas stay with him for a little while. It will help keep him occupied and calm. Apparently, he's going through "Vincent withdrawl". Shutting down the mako in his system entirely and then letting it spring back is making the attacks worse."

For several, long and tense moments, Leon was certain that Cloud would say no. The shorter man just stood there and stared at Leon for a while, as though he was gauging him. Leon started to sweat under the security. It was odd, asking something of someone he really didn't know. But something told him that he could trust Cloud. More than that, he was surprised to find that he wanted to trust Cloud.

Suddenly, Cloud pulled out his phone and punched a couple buttons.

"Roxas?"

Leon couldn't hear what was said on the other end.

"Tell him to get over to Axel's."

Cloud waited a moment and then cocked a brow, "Really?"

The silence extended for several moments. From what Leon could hear, the other person was urgently trying to explain something.

"Ok." Then Cloud hung up, "Roxas had apparently been over there since shortly after you left."

Leon wasn't sure he should be relieved or saddened that his little brother was growing up. It meant that Leon was getting older.

"Thank you, Cloud."

"Huh. Well, I'm going to go. Since Noctis is pretty much done with me. There are plenty of fiends in Monster city that want an interview with my sword I'm sure."

The sudden, if morbid, humor startled a laugh from Leon, "Ok, but first, I want you to stop by the loading dock. I'll have them put some relief supplies there. They're not charity, they're a donation for all of you and a tax write off for me. Call me once Cid gets in and I'll send someone out with a truck of supplies. I want to talk to Cid. He can ride back with them."

Cloud nodded and strode of down the hall. Leon would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy the view, but he would let Ifrit burn him before he admitted it.

Cid arrived shortly after lunch while Leon was going over his more tedious paperwork. Updates on company policy were always a drag, but it needed done. Needless to say, Leon was glad of the break as Cid pounded through the door.

"What the hell's going on around here? I thought you'd have this whole damn city armed by now, what's taking you so damn long?"

Leon raised a brow at Cid in a very pointed look.

"Whatever, scar face, don't go giving me them little kiddie glares, I got better things to do than watch my language. Whadya'want?"

Leon had to hide a smile as Cid strove to entertain the brunette's sensibilities.

"I'm expecting official documents for the Chaos Lands soon. I've been in the process of purchasing some and I want to dig there. I would like to use your ship to transport teams and cargo to and from the site. Interested?"

"And just who the . . . heck am I transporting?"

"A research team and an armed escort."

Cid helped himself to Leon's cabinet and poured himself a generous measure of wine which he tossed back without preamble, "Just as long as I'm the one who picks the escort you may send whatever idiots along you want. However, if they do something stupid, I will not be responsible."

Nodding, Leon filled a glass for himself and held it up, "Then it's a deal."

Refilling his glass, Cid clinked it off Leon's, "Deal."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Finally, after days of waiting the papers arrived for excavating in the Chaos lands. He'd had them sent to his house so that Yuffie couldn't run around spoiling the surprise.

Picking up the phone he called Cid.

"Ello?"

"Cid, the papers are here. Gather you're escort and meet at my facility. I'm going to inform my researchers."

"They better be ready t'go when I get'here."

"They will be." Leon disconnected. Shalua and Lucretia had been ready to go for the last several days. They had packed all the equipment they thought they might need.

Flipping his phone back open he called Shalula.

"Is it here?"

"Yes, get ready to go. Cid will be on his way shortly."

"Finally. I'll tell Lucretia. Call Shelke for me. She's going. She says it's to protect me, but I think she just wants out of the city."

"Ok."

Shelke was enthusiastic about the trip and barely stayed on the line long enough for Leon to warn her to be careful.

At last he woke Axel.

"Hey, get up."

"Why?" The voice was heavily muffled by a pillow.

"Because Shalua is going to the Chaos lands today. You'll want to get your tea supply for while she's gone."

Axel sprang out of bed. "Leon, can I go with her?"

Perplexed, he stared at Axel for a moment before uttering an inane, "Why?"

Axel fluttered his hands through his hands nervously, "Because if I'm there I can feel useful. And they might need me. And Shalua can monitor my progress."

Leon swallowed hard, not wanting to say what came to mind, because it would hurt his little brother without a doubt, but out there, in the middle of nowhere, in the Chaos lands, with guard hounds and Shinra beasts, would Axel be able to stay in control? And if he didn't, who was going to stop him? Who was going to stand up to his little brother and bring him back to sanity?

"I know what you're thinking Leon, but I've been better lately I really have. I've been balancing everything and staying away from Vincent. And I'm going to be surrounding by the raw source of what Vincent has." Axel shot pleading green eyes at Leon. It was like trying to deny a large, starving cat a piece of fish. It was lucky Leon was a cold person who could deny the starving cat something that might kill it.

"Axel, it's raw, but if it has the same effect when you come back . . . " Leon felt like someone was squeezing his heart as Axel's face feel. He clearly hadn't thought about that.

"Besides, Axel, you still have to fight in the Keyblade Wars. You can't just give up. I'm not putting your ass through college."

Axel managed a tight smile, "Yeah, and one more win and I'll be richer than you.

Leon snorted, "If that's the case, why am I still sponsoring you?"

Axel grinned, "Because you love me?"

"Of course I love you." Leon gave Axel a tight one armed hug.

Axel hugged him back, tucking his head beneath Leon's chin.

"It'l be okay little brother."

Axel nodded and gave a brief squeeze before letting go. "I better hurry and get my tea supply before they leave. I love you, Leon."

Leon watched Axle turn and start down the hall, head held proudly up, shoulders taunt. It was the way Axel walked away from a fight that wasn't worth fighting because someone had insulted him.

"Axel."

The red haired figure stopped. Leon couldn't believe he was about to say this, "Axel, if you really feel that you need to go." Leon shoved his hands through his hair and sighed, feeling tears well up in his thoart, "Then I won't stop you."

Axel turned and stared at Leon open mouthed. Then he ran back for another quick hug and a whispered, "Thankyou."

Leon could only nod. His little brother was growing up. And he was getting better. It ouldn't be right to treat him like a chiled forever.

As soon as Axel

's back was turned, Leon grabbed his gear for work and hurried out the door.

He drove reckle=assley through town and skidded into a parking space. Thank Shiva Xigbar wasn't at the front desk.

"Hiya, boss." Yuffie chirped.

Leon just scowled deeper and slammed his door. Then for good measure he locked it. He didn't want to be bothered or nagged with her questions. For good measure he pulled the plug for the phone out of the wall. There, nw no one could bother him and he could stew about his little brother going crazy all day. Leon could think about it without interruption and he'd work through it like he did e verything else. He'd think it to death and bury it under mountains of paperwork.

He didn't emerge from his office all day. He stayed there working and sulking.

At five Yuffie knocked on his door, "You still alive, grumpy face?"

Leon threw a book at the door in reply.

"He'll be fine, Leon. Other Keyblade War members are going. They decided they'd be more use helping to defend this city than entertain it."

The point snapped off the pen Leon was using and ink stained the letter head. Silently cursing, Leon trashed the letter and printed off another one to sign. Yuffie's words helped a little to settle his unease, but he wouldn't feel truly better until Axel was back home and safe.

By eight o'clock, Leon had finished his paperwork. He'd been behind for weeks. Now he was ahead. He even re-ordered common parts for the gun production, gave Xigbar a raise and drafted a letter that he hoped he'd never have to send.

He sat in his office for another hour, brooding before deciding that it should be safe to surface from his office. The building was dark. Even Xigbar had left it seemed. It was strange to know that he was the only one here. Xigbar had taken to driving Noctis home every night when they left work. And Xigbar always left now at seven. Apparently most of his company was now going to Seventh Heaven after work since their co-workers had been remodeling the bar.

With a sigh he wished his sword issues were easily solved with a few fresh boards and a coat of paint. With the acid drip gone he could begin his regular sword production again, but with Cloud's sword, why start up what appeared to be a mediocre blade? Opening the door, Leon found he'd made his way into Noctis's work room. Cloud's sword lay upon the table like a baleful creature that glowed lightly in the moonlight.

Picking it up, Leon turned it over. It was only one part of the massive sword. It was so much lighter than it appeared. And so strong. Noctis had yet to reveal its secrets. He knew the metals that might have been used, but they had been changed somehow. Reveal secrets. Yuffie had said that in reference to something, what had it been? Something about night clubs only seeing her tattoos?

Leon swung the blade, moving through a few forms as he thought about what it had been that she had referred to.

Of course, black light. And there just happened to be one in Yuffie's office. Taking the sword with him, Leon trotted back upstairs. She said she keep it up here for the yearly Halloween Town Party, but Leon was sure that was just an excuse for her to 'test' at least six times a year. Of course, testing it meant throwing an in office party with it.

Yuffie wouldn't hear any complaints from him about it though. It gave everyone a reason to relax and a tension release.

Switching out the regular white bulb for the black light, Leon flicked the switch.

If the blade glowed in the moonlight, it was positively illuminating in the black light. It flared a bright green and blue. It wasn't a blue-green, because the colors were two distinct streams. Leon knew what the colors meant too. It shouldn't have been so difficult to figure out, given where the blade had come from. Mako and Lifestream had been tempered into the blade.

Smiling bitterly to himself, Leon took the sword back downstairs. It was a good thing Snow and Vincent had run off with his gun production so much that he barely recognized the product. The magazines had grown and now wit materia shot, the guns were twice as lethal.

"Leon!" Vincent was trotting down the hall to catch him. The blue glow in the sword? Could that be like the blue glow caused by the Chaos Stones?

"Just a moment." Leon snagged a pad of sticky notes from the closetest desk and quickly wrote down his thoughts so that later he wouldn't forget about it.

"I've finally fouind information on Sephiroth. And Genesis. From what I've heard, Genesi is inHojo's labs and Sephiroth is in hiding. I was informed that he's highly displease with Shinra and will most likely be seeking retribution."

Leon blinked at the news, "Any possible way we could speak to the General himself?"

Suddenly there was a shattering of glass. A tall woman, all in red with matching blood colored hair landed in the middle of Leon's lobby, having shattered one of the high windows.

"Ah, so it is you, Azul is so upset with. Such a small thing to concern him."

The woman spoke with a heavy accent, but what concerned Leon the most was the double bladed weapon she carried. Only those with great skill were able to use such a weapon, let alone master it without hurting or in some cases killing themselves.

Leon drew his gunblade as light flashed off a weapon knowing he was going to be too slow. Vincent flung himself back, firing his gun as he went. The bullets were absorbed into the woman's body. She barely moved.

"There's no need for that, Vincent."

The voice shocked both men, for the sound was a man's voice.

The woman's head suddenly toppled o the floor, smug expression still on her face. Finally, Leon located the man in the shadows. He wore a charcoal grey armour that had blended perfectly with the shadows. As he stepped forward, he pulled what Leon could only call a grey veil from his hair, revealing a silver radiance and the reason for the coverage. It shone like moonlight.

"Sephiroth?" Vincent sounded rather pained.

"I was rather . . . perturbed to discover Hojo's meddling. So, I killed him. I should have known such a fool as he could never naturally produce my build. And poor Lucretia, Shiva bless her, was a slight woman."

Vincent seemed to stunned to form a reply. Leon stepped forward. "Who was she?" He

"Rosso. Rosso de Crimson." Sethiroth cleaned his blade before sheathing it. "A brilliant fighter, but with terrible observation skills. I warned her it would one day be the death of her."

Vincent still hadn't moved and Leon was certain there was a good reason for it. But he never would have expected the next words that came out of Vincent's mouth.

"She lied to me."

Sephiroth looked equally puzzled, "Who?"

Vincent didn't answer, he simply fled in a swirl of red fabric.

Sephiroth frowned, "Where is he going?"

Leon frowned, "I'm not sure, but I can think of only a couple people it might reference to. Although, I'm certain I do not know all the people Vincent associates with."

Sephiroth's gaze wandered over Leon's form, "Vincent has never been a social creature. Even when he was alive he wasn't terrible communicative. He was quite awkward really. Or so I'm told. Vincent is much older than he appears, of course. "

Leon nodded, this he knew from what Vincent had shared with him. But he wasn't too concerned about Vincent at the moment. Sephiroth was a much more immediate threat.

"What is it you want?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "I used to want to be SOLDIER, 1st Class, General. But now," he held out his arms and gestured at his armored body, "I was made for war. Bred for it. Modified for it. I didn't become General of my own talents. It was the one thing I could always do with ease. Something I could accomplish." His arms fell with a quiet shush of material and leather. "And they've taken even that away from me."

Sephiroth took several slow steps closer and Leon saw that his eyes glowed a faint green, like Cloud's. But their true color seemed to be a silver blue. Even as Leon watched the green faded to nothing. It would bloom again when Sephiroth was angry. Leon made a mental note. If the man was about to attack it would be a good give away.

"Now, I want to take everything from them."

The statement surprised Leon a little. "Shinra?"

"Yes. They funded Hojo's projects. Encouraged it. And they've taken away the one thing I thought was truly mine. The only thing I had hoped to be able to keep for myself. My ability to fight. And they've tainted it."

Leon flipped his gunblade backwards and slid it back into the sheath. "Sometimes, it is the easy achievements that matter least when there seems to be no direction."

Sephiroth frowned, "That is not a quote I'm familiar with."

"It's something my mother used to say to me, when I complained that life wasn't fair."

"Your mother is a wise woman."

Leon nodded and wished briefly that she were still around. If she had been, things would have been so different. But without her gone, would he be the same man he was today? No. He knew that answer. His father had blamed the children for their mothers' death. Axel had taken that to heart. He'd run away. Been kidnapped. And when Leon had finally managed to bring him back their father had kicked them out.

"Were you considering fighting Shinra on your own then?" Leon asked.

"If I must. I have heard rumors though, that there is a cooperation working at taking them down." Sephiroth's cool stare sent prickles over Leon's skin. It wasn't an altogether unpleasant sensation.

"Rumors? I had hoped that Shinra would be hearing more than rumors by now." Leon scowled.

To his surprise, Sephiroth burst into surprised laughter. "Oh, Shinra has heard more than rumors. In fact, his latest front line reports were that they couldn't stand against the new guns you've brought forth."

Leon gave his own cold stare, "Soon those reports will be heard at his very door."

Sephiroth smiled, "You are brave, Leonhart. I admire that. Brave, but not recklessly so." Sephiroth took several steps closer. "I have also hear the rumor that you wish to know how First Tsurguri was formed?"

His frown sharpened, "I know how it was formed. Using mako and the Lifestream. If I make anymore, I would be no better than Shinra."

"Close, but First Tsurguri wasn't made with Lifestream. Rather it was an innovative design of mine. I mixed material in with each of the blades. Hence the reason Cloud is able to summon air, water and fire." Sephiroth huffed, "Although, I'm not certain that he even knows what all it does. He took off soon after it was forged."

Leon cocked a brow, "No ice?"

Sephiroth frowned, "I couldn't get the materia to cooperate. The swords would freeze together or melt."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: A new one at last. And a little longer, too. Thank everyone who has stuck around while I dithered about posting these things. You're wonderful. And I do read your reviews. If I haven't fixed something you pointed out- - - its simply because I haven't done it yet. Thank you and enjoy

**Chapter 18 **

Leon was pleased that Sephiroth was going to be on their side. After watching the man take off a woman's head from inches away, Leon was certain that Sephiroth was the winning pawn in Shinra's arsenal.

"You said Hojo was dead? What of Genesis?"

Sephiroth sighed, "I was unable to reach him before Hojo had erased his memory. Genesis barely recalls his name now. He can't even wield a blade. He is with a friend of ours who is trying to teach him the skills he needs to survive." A real smile crossed Sephiroth's lips briefly, "I'm told that it's a hopeless case and that it would be easier to teach me to knit."

They were in Leon's office, chatting over a glass of wine. Leon was intrigued by the man. He had been a fearsome opponent. He seemed to be a loyal friend. He'd known Cloud was here, but he'd mentioned nothing of the sort to Shinra. But when betrayed, Sephiroth did not forgive.

Sephiroth had been telling him about the sword for the better part of two hours. It was nearly midnight. Axel would be – asleep hopefully. Leon worried that he should have called to check on his brother. Had they arrived ok? Then he snorted, of course they had. Axel would have called if something were wrong.

"I should let you go home. The hour grows late."

Leon nodded, "Sorry. Preoccupied. Siblings."

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes, siblings. They require attention. Perhaps I had best go find mine before they start tearing the city apart looking for me."

Leon rose, "This is the first time I have really hoped that Shira will be stopped."

Sephiroth shook his head, "You've been keeping him from his goals. His march has been halted and soon he will be dead."

Sharply he looked up.

"Geostigma."

It started as a small sound, little chuckles at the irony before it grew into true laughter that bounded around the office. It wasn't truly that funny, but Leon couldn't help himself. The very thing that Shinra was using to kill the planet was killing him as well.

Leon's phone suddenly rang. He frowned at the caller ID which came up as an unknown number. He considered ignoring it, but something told him that he shouldn't.

"Hello?"

"Leon!"

"Is it really him? Is he really there? Vincent stopped by to grab a few things before taking off somewhere. He was really angry."

Leon scowled, "Is it really who?"

"Sephiroth!"

"Well, I couldn't honestly say. Perhaps you should confirm that."

"Stay put, I'll be there in seconds."

Growling he stuffed the phone back in a pocket and lead the way downstairs. "Stupid fool is going to kill himself on that thing one of these days."

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Cloud was racing into the lobby. When he laid eyes on Sephiroth he jerked to a halt.

For a long moment they simply stared at each other. Suddenly Cloud charged at Sephiroth. Leon was stunned. He was certain the Cloud would be skewered, but Sephiroth never reached for his sword.

Cloud hit Sephiroth shoulder first, knocking the man off his feet. From there he preceded to pummel the taller man.

"YOU BASTARD! I thought . . . he was . . . dead!" Each phrase was accompanied by a solid right or left from Cloud's fists. Sephiroth was trying to grab Cloud's hands, but the blond yanked right out of his grip.

"You should . . . have . . . told . . . me!"

Leon stepped in and grabbed Cloud's collar. The blond man immediately turned to swing at him. Leon bent at the waist and boosted Cloud over his back. He clearly hadn't expected that, but he did manage to turn it into a roll and popped to his feet.

"Cloud! Stop." Leon was startled by the ferocity of Cloud's attack.

"NO!" Cloud made to charge again and Leon grabbed his shoulders, holding him tight.

"You let me think he was dead, you bastard!"

Sephiroth said, "I couldn't tell you Cloud. Every Turk for miles knew the two of you were close." Sephiroth's voice was pained and muffled, "You had to believe it. Otherwise Zack would never have gotten out."

Cloud screamed, a wordless cry of rage with an echo of pain.

"I am sorry, Cloud. It was the only way."

Leon had no idea what they were talking about, but he tightened his grip on Cloud's shoulders, wrapping an arm about them.

"Cloud." Leon said.

"What!"

Leon snarled back, "You can continue this outside."

The sudden cold anger on Leon's face made Cloud start. The man quit struggling and sagged in Leon grip. He went from holding back an angry man, to supporting one who looked as though he was broken.

"Sephiroth?"

"I'm fine. I guess I deserved the first one. Not so sure about the rest. I'm going to go find my brothers."

The tall man limped out of the building. Leon was left awkwardly holding Cloud as the blond sobbed into his shoulder, apparently reliving some horrific moment of his life.

Leon was only slightly sympathetic. He'd gone for almost two years thinking that Axel was dead or would be before he could get to him. And he hadn't fallen apart like this. But then, Leon was rather proud of his icy façade.

Sighing, he settled his arms more comfortably over Cloud's shoulders to waiting out the flood. He was glad of the distraction actually. Going home knowing Axel wouldn't be there. Knowing that he was gone, it made Leon shudder.

Cloud mumbled something into Leon's shoulder.

Straightening Leon asked, "What?"

"You can let go now."

Leon jumped and released the other man. That's what he got for letting his mind wander.

"Sorry you saw that."

Leon wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Who did you think was dead?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Cloud's face went from remorseful to furious in less than a second.

"I'm going to kill him!"

Leon grabbed Cloud's arm as the blond moved to follow Sephiroth. "Whoa, whoa. That would kinda defeat the purpose here wouldn't, Cloud. He is the one who can tell us about the sword right?"

Cloud tried to pull loose, but Leon was holding on tight.

"I don't care! He let me believe Zack was dead! He knew what it did to me and he let me think he was dead! He couldn't even tell me that Zack was leaving SOLDIER and Sephiroth couldn't bring himself to actually kill him. The only way to get out of SOLDIER is to die. But they could have told me!"

Cloud was jerking to get out of Leon's grip now and Leon's feet were sliding on the floor. They were going to fall next if he didn't get Cloud to just chill. Granted the man's anger was justified, but that didn't mean that Leon was going to let Cloud just walk out there and murder the man.

Leon didn't think that punching Cloud was going to make him stop. He honestly didn't know what to do. Axel would have done something crazy like kiss him, but that wasn't Leon's style.

"Let go of me!"

Leon's style was much less subtle. Shalua had called Leon a violent person. At the time, he agreed. He'd been trying to rescue his little brother. Violence was called for. And it just might be called for now.

Fed up with Cloud's yelling and screaming, Leon acted. He allowed Cloud to whirl him around so that they were facing each other. Springing forward, Leon kneed Cloud in the stomach. While the blond was bent over in surprise gasping for air, Leon snatched the spare sword from Cloud's back. Simple. Effective. Relatively painless.

"What the hell was that?"

"Because you need to get a hold on yourself." Leon's brain pointed out how in-the-gutter that sounded, but he plowed on, "He told you already why you weren't informed. And he apologized. Zack is still alive. You've already beat him up about it. Get over it."

For several moments Cloud thought about this, wheels visibly turning in his eyes.

Finally he said, "I wouldn't call that a real apology, but it was an effort."

Leon breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"Can I have the sword back now?"

"No." Leon kept his grip on the hilt and began walking for the doors.

"Leon, I need that. I am not going to go around without one."

Leon ignored him. There were some things that Leon would always act like an older brother on. Someone who was angry shouldn't be handed a naked weapon.

Cloud paced him, "Leon? Sword?"

Continuing to ignore him, Leon walked out and locked his doors before heading to his car.

"Leon I need that so I can protect Tifa and the kids if something happens."

"From what I've heard, Tifa can take care of herself."

"Leon!"

He had to hide a chuckle as Cloud sounded like an exasperated child.

"I'll drive there. Then you can have it back."

"And if something attacks me on the way there?" Cloud pouted.

"Then I'll take care of it." Cloud scowled.

"Besides, all you'd have to do is glare at it and it would keel over in fright." Leon ducked into his car before Cloud could retaliate for the comment. He watched as Cloud stalked to his bike, every inch of the man's body full of predatory grace.

Cloud was such a dichotomy. His physical appearance suggested that he had no sense of humor or even cared about the people around him. He looked right through everyone. And he had an explosive temper. Yet underneath that rough exterior, Leon suspected was a man who just wanted to be left in peace. Who wanted to live his life without war or contest. Perhaps it had not always been so, because Cloud had joined SOLDIER willingly, but battle had worn him down. He'd learned it wasn't the glorious stories he'd heard about. That killing someone, even your enemy left you with nightmares.

Leon felt an odd sadness then and an urge to just hug Cloud and tell him everything would be okay. That this war would end soon and that Shinra would no longer terrorize people and the worst wars they'd have to battle would be the Keyblade Wars.

Shaking off the feeling Leon started his car and made the drive to 7th Heaven.

Tifa came out to greet them with a worried frown. "Cloud, have you heard from Aerith?"

The blond, still scowling, said, "No. Why?"

"She was making a trip to the market. She took her flower cart with her to sell a few, but Zack isn't here. I haven't heard from her since this morning."

Cloud's expression cleared instantly. Leon watched him transform from petulant to attentive in mere seconds.

"Why didn't she call me? Why'd she go alone?"

Tifa put her hands on her hips, "That's what I asked her, but she said she'd be fine. She was taking some grey haired kid with her."

Leon had thought about just passing Cloud his sword and slipping away. But, Aerith was the woman who was making cure material for him. And the only 'kid' he knew with grey hair was, "Noctis?"

Tifa nodded, "Something like that. Said she'd be fine with him, but I'm worried."

Cloud nodded and held out his hand for his sword. Leon passed it to him, "I'll go with you."

If Noctis was out there and something happened to him, Leon wouldn't forgive himself. Apparently, Aerith frequented the Monster City markets even though Leon had granted her a new home in exchange for the cure materia.

She was the kind of pure person who could see good in anything.

"Come on then."

Leon stifled a shuddered as Cloud straddled his bike.

"I'll follow you." Leon really didn't want to get back on that thing. Especially while Cloud was driving.

"You're car's going to get stolen."

Leon hesitated. He liked his car. He could buy a new one. But it wouldn't be this one. But, stolen car verus bike ride?

"Just get on." Cloud snapped.

Checking to make sure his gunblade was securely in its holster, Leon climbed on behind Cloud and gripped the back of the man's jacket. He quickly threw his arms about Cloud's waist as the man gunned the engine and flipped the bike around. Because of his height, this placed his face close to Cloud's hair. Nearly face planted in it. It was incredibly soft and smelled like cold water.

This ride was going to be much more difficult than he thought.

Any sordid thoughts that might have meandered through Leon's head on the blurred ride to monster city was quickly booted out by the sight of several guard hounds running loose on the rooftops.

"Cloud!"

A feminine voice cried out as Leon watched one of the guard hounds pounce from the dilapidated building straight at them. Putting his fear of the bike to the back of his mind, Leon let of Cloud and drew his gunblade, slashing back at the creature and knocking it away.

The bike wobbled and Leon tightened his grip more on Cloud.

"Leon! Come here!" Noctis shouted. He was holding his hands up as though he was holding someone back. Leon recalled his words, that he was never really alone.

"Cloud! Get out of the way!" Aerith called.

The blond headed toward them and swung around behind the two figures, bike skidding. Leon swung at another guard hound that leapt from the roof.

That was when he saw it. A red hound, leaping, not for him and Cloud, but for Aerith and Noctis. Neither of them had a weapon. And Cloud wasn't going to be able to correct his slide before the hound fell onto Aerith.

Gathering his courage, Leon stood on the seat and jumped from the bike. Swinging his blade, he hit the hound it midair. The sword bit into the guard hounds shoulder and shoved it off course. Together, they tumbled out of control and smashed onto the street.

Gasping for air, Leon knew he had to move! The hound wasn't dead. His body ached. He might have cut himself with the sword too.

Slick move, Leon, he thought to himself. Get up!

Rolling away from the red beast, Leon came to his feet just as Noctis let his arms down. And suddenly every guard hound was hurtling through the air as though they'd been thrown by huge hands. Even the red hound that Leon had tackled was bounced away.

Leon stared as hounds slammed into walls with loud cracks and others suddenly took off with harsh yelps.

When the noise faded with the last of the surviving guard hounds dashing off and the dying ones were finished off by invisible hands, Leon turned to Noctis.

The younger man shrugged, "I told you that I'm never alone. I can take care of myself."

Leon nodded, but didn't speak. His ribs hurt and his arms burned.

"Thank you." Aerith looked a little shaken, but none the worse for wear. "You're bleeding."

Leon nodded, and looked at his thigh. Yep, he'd landed on his sword. Another brilliant plan, stunningly executed. Ugh, he could do without those.

Letting his sword clatter onto the pavement, Leon carefully sat down awkwardly hoisting his foot onto the curb. The wound wasn't deep.

Aerith knelt by his side and gingerly moved aside his torn pants to see the wound.

Leon just pushed her hands out of the way, "Please, just let it bleed a little. It's not bad."

Cloud stood over them with Noctis, keeping watch.

Leon dug his fingers under the skin at his right elbow, peeling it back a little to reveal metal. He slid it back far enough to pull out a cure materia which he laid on the open wound. The little round ball seemed to melt into the cut which disappeared as the materia melted. Now all he'd have to do was fix his pants.

"Damn. And people think I'm a freak because of something I couldn't help." Cloud grumbled.

Leon laughed, not at all offended. "Yeah, you might have a point there. But there are some things that are worth a few bone replacements." Both his forearms had been replaced. He'd asked Shalua about doing the same for his legs, but she said that might compromise his landings. Chaos metal was tougher than bone. While the metal would survive, it might shatter his femur. And there was too much muscle over his femur to replace those. Even if there wasn't, it presented the same problem. The Chaos metal could shatter his pelvis instead.

He was still in danger of breaking his humerus, but as long as he remembered to roll the chances were reduced. There were ways to avoid landing with his hands, not so much with his feet.

"A few?"

"Two. Or four if you get technical, since there's two bones each in lower arms."

Cloud snorted, "You're tougher than I thought."

Leon wasn't quite sure how to reply to that. So he simply made sure the skin was closed like it was supposed to be and stood. His leg would be a little stiff, but he'd be able to play DDR again if he wanted.

"Come on, let's get going." Cloud said.

"I should have brought the car."

Aerith laughed, "Don't worry. We've managed with just Cloud's bike before. Thank you, though Mr. –

Grimacing at the title, Leon grumbled, "It's just Leon."

Aerith gasped, "Oh, so you're Leon!"

A reply didn't seem necessary.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know! I didn't mean for you to get hurt because I was here. I never though-

Leon held up his hands, "Stop. Stop. You didn't force me to come along and neither did Cloud. So, please, let's just get out of here."

It turned out that Aerith was right. The bike would hold four people. And the brunette woman immediately took up the spot in front of the handle bars with a big grin.

She was crazy.

Nocits sat behind Leon who stared over Cloud's shoulder at the brunette woman who acted like she was on a roller coaster ride. Definitely crazy.

Leon closed his eyes for the rest of the ride while Aerith whooped and hollered, sounding as though she was having the time of her life.

Tifa's shout when they reached 7th Heaven could be heard over roar of Cloud's engine.

"Aerith! What were you thinking?"

The brunette laughed, but Leon didn't listen to her reply. He was waiting for his stomach to decide what it was going to do. Bikes were awful.

Noctis's presence disappeared from behind him and his calm voice stated, "I'll see you in the morning, Leon."

Morning, work. And perhaps Shalua would have a report for him. And maybe Axel would call him. And finally, he might have some answers about that sword, if Sephiroth returned. Cloud's anger probably hadn't helped that situation.

Weary, Leon climbed into his car.

"Leon!" There was a tap on his window so he rolled it down.

Cloud stood there for a moment, looking awkward. "Thanks for helping with Aerith. And I'm sorry about Sephiroth. I'll track him down tomorrow. I know you'll want to talk to him about the sword."

Leon could only nod. Knowing that compromised Lifestream has been forged into the sword, there wasn't much else Leon could do from this point. He refused to use Mako. It only ruined everything it touched.

Cloud surprised Leon then by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Axel will be all right, Leon." He gave a gentle squeeze.

Again, Leon could only nod, thoughts of Axel swirling forcefully into his mind again. How was he ever going to let his little brother grow up? He hadn't even been gone a full day and already he wanted to call him back. To demand that he return to Leon's protection.

"He can take care of himself. And with Shalua, there's no safer place for him to be, Leon."

The hand on his shoulder then brushed through his chocolate locks once and was gone with Cloud's whispered, "Goodnight."

Stunned, Leon started his car on autopilot. Had Cloud really just run his fingers through Leon's hair?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Cloud's gentle touch and thoughts of Axel haunted Leon all night. When he managed to stop thinking about one the other would slip into his mind with the same ease that Cloud's fingers had slipped through his hair.

Leon shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts, but they persisted. Throwing his covers away, Leon stood and snagged a pair of sweats to exchange for his pajama bottoms. Might as well get something accomplished while his mind exploited every touch Cloud had accidently or purposely given him.

Work or weight room? Work would take concentration. Leon didn't think he could concentrate right now. Weight room it was. If he exhausted his body enough maybe his mind would shut down and let him rest.

Laying out on the bench, Leon lifted the bar and started twenty reps. And all he could think about was that time Yuffie had tripped Cloud and the blond had grabbed Leon's shoulders to keep from falling on his face.

Working on his abs, thoughts of Cloud's hands manipulating his swords with great precision and suggestion wandered through the brunettes mind. And on the tread mill all Leon could see was the way Cloud had looked in his bathroom, damp from his shower after DDR.

Instead of stopping, Leon kept working out, tiring his muscles as his mind overflowed with images of Cloud. The longer he thought about it, the more lewd his thoughts became. Until he forced himself to stop stripping Cloud with his mind.

What was he thinking! Cloud wasn't at all like the person Leon wanted. He wanted someone who was dark haired, with smoky eyes, and a devoted personality. Someone whose eyes he could look into and be lost in their warm depths.

Not some battered soul who was three inches shorter with cool blue eyes that Leon could drown in. Or silky blond hair that he was dying to run his hands though. Or a personality that had been shaped by war, that needed to be held, and loved. Taken care of, but could take care of himself. Cloud was confident in so many things, yet shy, so shy in others. And Leon found that even though Cloud had been so abused, and used, he was still able to trust, to reach out and help. The blond man was amazing. He-

Leon's phone rang. Panting, Leon jumped off the treadmill and picked it up.

"'Lo?"

Axel's immediate response, "I'll call back. Man, that was fast. I'm not even gone for a week and already Cloud's in your bed."

"What! Axel! Shut up! I was running."

"Sure you were."

Shiva's frozen wastes! Why had he wanted Axel to call again?

"Whatever. How are things going? Are you ok?"

Leon could hear Axel's grin through the phone as the teen spoke. "Are you kidding! This is so cool! I mean, there's not much out here, but I'm learning about extracting Chaos stones and Cid is a real trip. He thinks I've got your sense of vocabulary and it's so funny to watch him scramble for other words that I can't tell him otherwise."

"You'd better not. His mouth is worse than Snow's." Leon scowled. "What have you found out?"

Axel sighed. "Chill, brother. We haven't even started extraction yet. It's gonna take a couple more days. But I've never felt better really. The voices are completely silent out here. I still get shaky and I have to watch my temper, but it easier."

Leon didn't know whether to smile or cry for joy. So instead he just nodded to himself and swallowed as Axel continued to talk about his trip.

"Flying is so awesome, too! I know you said we came home on a ship last time, but I don't remember it. This time I can remember it and it's so cool, Leon. I'm so glad I'm here."

Leon smiled and choked back tears. "It's good to hear, Axel." His little brother was happy and a cure was in sight. What more could Leon ask for?

"Hey."

Leon cleared his throat, "What?"

"Call a friend. I worry about you there by yourself since you got shot. Get someone to watch your back please."

Leon snorted. "I'm fine Axel. I can take care of myself."

To his surprise Axel sighed sharply. "I know you can fight, idiot. But it never hurts to have someone watch your back. Call Cloud or Snow even. But call someone who can handle a fight. For me, please."

He was surprised that Axel was being so insistent, but he murmured an agreement to mollify the red head.

"Thanks, Leon."

It was silent for a moment.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"You know I love you big brother."

Leon smiled. "I love you too, little brother."

"Good night, Leon."

"Night, Axel." Leon didn't call anyone. He simply showered and went to bed with a smile on his face.


End file.
